


Snowed In at the Skywalker Inn

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Poe Dameron hates his job. No, hate is too soft a word for what Poe feels toward Bliss Enterprises, the major hotel conglomerate he works for. As the top performer in mergers and acquisitions, it’s his job to go to new properties and bring them into the fold. Or deliver the bad news that they’re about to be wound down and terminated.After nearly 10 years, he has it down to a science. Get in, deliver the news (and collect the signatures), and get out. So when he arrives at the Skywalker Inn (his last job for Bliss, though they don’t quite know that yet), that’s exactly the plan. There’s only one thing Poe didn’t take into account: the weather.With the pass down the mountain closed due to snow, Rey Skywalker, the owner’s combative and determined daughter, takes every opportunity to try to change Poe’s mind about closing the Skywalker Inn. As the days go on, they find themselves spending more and more time together.Make that two things Poe didn’t take into account.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976626
Comments: 365
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am feeling very ambitious this Damerey Week, so here is the start to another multi-chapter, Hallmark inspired extravaganza!
> 
> A quick warning, Poe gets carsick (a lot) in the beginning of this chapter, so tw: vomit. Nothing is described in detail.

There were days when Poe hated his job. 

Those were the days when he had to announce a reduction in staff, or when he had to make the final decision to close a property. That the former owners of whatever establishment he had been sent to evaluate had finally sold and they were now all out of a job. Or worse (at least to them), they were now just another cog in the great machine that was Bliss Enterprises.

Bliss Enterprises, parent company of Bliss Hotels and his current employer. They owned the largest collection of overnight accommodations worldwide, a chain of hotels and inns and charming little B&Bs that spanned the globe. And with his role in mergers and acquisitions, Poe was helping it grow a little more every day.

There were good days, too. When he got to tell people their business was getting an infusion of cash for improvements or that all their employees could stay on, at a better salary to boot. Even working for a mega hotel chain had a few perks every once in a while. But the good days were quickly becoming the exception and not the rule.

Working at Bliss surely had its ups and downs. More downs than ups as of late. And like he said, there were days that he hated his job. 

Today was not one of those days.

This trip had started inauspiciously nearly a week ago with two multi-hour layovers followed by a three hour trip up the winding roads and hairpin turns of Hoth Mountain that left Poe vomiting at the side of the road not once or twice but four separate times. He hadn’t been carsick since he was five years old.

Though eventually they made it, and Poe practically had to pour himself out of the back seat when the car finally stopped.

“You okay there, Mr. Dameron?” asked his perpetually cheerful driver. “I do hope you’re feeling better. That drive gets the best of us at times.”

It was all Poe could do to wave his thanks at the man, not quite willing to open his mouth at that moment. 

It took several deep breaths of that crisp mountain air before Poe was sure he wasn’t about to lose his lunch - again - and looked up at the property he was supposed to be evaluating.

Skywalker Inn, a staple of the Hoth Mountain Valley for half a century, stood quaint and proud at the end of the long driveway, an old Bavarian style inn boasting over 50 guestrooms. A little small for Bliss Enterprises’ tastes, but it had its perks. 

It was much as Poe had been expecting based on his research. A little old, slightly run-down, but full of that small town charm people tended to eat up in droves. He made a mental note give it a solid 8 out of 10 on the charm scale.

While quaint and charm weren’t necessarily high on the priority list for Bliss, there was something here that had dragged his sorry ass all the way across the country to see. He took one step and then another and another until he could make out what was hidden just behind the main building.

A wide slope rose out of the back yard, dotted with tiny figures weaving back and forth in the powdery white snow. Unadulterated access to the mountain at large and, more importantly, the ski slopes beyond. In fact, it was the only property on the entire mountain that had such access, all other hotels and inns and B&Bs requiring a shuttle service to get you to the slopes.

The land alone was worth more than twice what Skywalker was asking for. But from what he gathered, the old man was desperate, pouring his own inheritance into the aging property to try to keep afloat.

Jackpot.

Though his stomach gave an uneasy lurch at that, apparently not on the same page. He swallowed thickly. 

“Welcome to the Skywalker Inn!” came a jolly old man’s voice from somewhere behind him. Poe turned. “You must be the rep from Bliss.”

Though his mouth had started to water rather ominously, he put on his best business face and stuck out his hand. “Poe Dameron. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Luke Skywalker, and the pleasure’s all mine.” 

Poe had guessed as much, but he shook the man’s hand without comment, noticing for the first time a woman hovering maybe 10 feet behind them. 

She was gorgeous - tall and willowy and exactly his type - despite the sour look on her face. Her eyes shone bright green in the early morning light, and she looked like something out of a renaissance painting with that perfect creamy skin, interrupted only by a small dotting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. The kind of pretty that made you stand up and take notice. Though, that may have been the nearly 20 hours of travel talking.

“Ah, I see you’ve spied my daughter, Rey Skywalker,” Luke said, that insufferable smile never leaving his face. Was everyone going to be so fucking cheerful here? “Rey come here, say hi to Mr. Dameron from Bliss.”

Despite his roiling stomach, Poe attempted his best smile as he outstretched his hand again. “Please, call me Poe.”

He was met by Rey’s blank stare. “I’ll stick with Mr. Dameron, thanks,” she said, her voice just as pretty as her face even as she ignored his hand.

Poe let it drop, swallowing carefully again.

“You look a little green, Mr. Dameron,” said Rey, obviously delighted in that fact. “Everything okay on the drive up?”

Just the thought of those winding roads sent his stomach turning over. He nodded.

“What was that?” 

Ok, now she was just being cruel. “Yeah, everything’s fine,” he managed to get out without yakking at her feet.

“Oh, because sometimes all that back and forth and up and down…”

Poe tried to focus on anything but the picture she was painting, giving up a second later to run over to the bushes and toss his cookies spectacularly all over the pretty landscaping.

When he was sure he was finished, he stood back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His face heated when he realized he still had company. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Dameron,” said Rey, a gleam in her eye that he definitely didn’t care for. Was she laughing at him? “Far greater men have succumbed to the turns of Hoth Mountain.”

And somehow it managed to go downhill from there.

Which is what brought him to today. His last day on this godforsaken mountain and the moment of truth. The deal was done, all the paperwork signed, and the Skywalker Inn - and all of its very important land - was now the property of Bliss Enterprises. 

Most of the time, he took no pleasure in delivering this kind of news, especially to as sweet of an old man as Luke Skywalker. However, he couldn’t deny that he took some little bit of satisfaction in wiping that obnoxious smirk off one Rey Skywalker’s face.

Though Luke had done his best to keep her occupied and away from Poe during his evaluation, she had the nasty habit of popping up when he least expected it. Always with a kind (read: sarcastic) word.

But she was done with the snark and backhanded compliments when they sat down to the table that final day of his trip, the wind outside howling so loud he had to raise his voice to be heard. Good lord, did it ever stop snowing around here?

“What do you mean, closed?” she snapped, all pretense of nicety disappearing into the ether. 

Luke held up a hand to stop her, possibly from jumping across the table to throttle Poe. “Let him speak, Sunshine.” Poe nearly laughed at the now-familiar nickname. Rey was anything but Sunshine. “I’m sure he’ll clear this all up. Right, Poe?”

Ok, he took that back about hating his job when he looked into Luke’s bright blue eyes. Soft. Kind. Trusting. He was about to ruin this entire man’s life and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“As you can see,” he said, demonstrating on the document he’d placed in front of him. “Starting at the beginning of next year, we’ll be wrapping up operations, and then there will be a severance period-”

“You’re shutting us down?” Rey practically yelled. “I told you, Dad. They’re shutting us down.”

Poe closed his eyes and loosed a sigh. “Yes, we’ll be unwinding the business after the holiday season.”

“It’s December fucking 20. There’s not much of the holiday season left.”

“Listen, I know the timing isn’t ideal,” he said, hating himself for it. It was corporate speak all the way. So to make himself feel better about being an absolute shithead, he looked up, forcing himself to meet the anger in Rey Skywalker’s eyes. Which he rightfully deserved.

“Not ideal?” Rey scoffed at the term. Calling him on his bullshit. “Yeah, I’d say that having to tell our employees and their families that they're out of a job come January 1 is definitely  _ not ideal _ .”

He took a deep breath and accepted her sarcasm. This was harder than he wanted it to be. A lesser man would relish in a woman who had been nothing but rude and condescending to him’s pain, but Poe found that hard as he tried to be that cold and callous, he just couldn’t stomach it. Zorii called him soft. Poe had another word for it: kind.

“If you’d take a look at that severance packet, you’ll see we’re providing-”

“Yes, yes, job placement assistance and two months’ pay. I read all the happy literature. And don’t worry, everyone will be thankful for your generosity.” She rolled her eyes so hard he wondered if they’d stick that way. “You know, it must be nice to waltz in here, ruin peoples’ lives, and then waltz back out without a care in the world.”

Finally, Luke spoke up with a warning, “Rey…”

“No, I’m not going to let up,” she said to her father before turning her attention back to Poe. Her eyes, a stunning hazel that seemed to change based on her rather mercurial moods, bore into him, twin orbs of darkest brown in the current light. “These aren’t just our employees. They’re our friends. Our neighbors. They don’t go away just because they stop working for us. You are putting 200 plus people out of work. And don’t even get me started on this offer.” She tapped the paper containing all the financials for the deal. “This is highway robbery. I know for a fact that the land alone is worth twice this.”

Poe was impressed in spite of himself. She did her homework. And she was also correct. He was authorized to negotiate a deal at almost a million more than what the initial offering was, though he honestly hadn’t expected this crew to haggle.

But Poe wasn’t Bliss Enterprises best top deal maker for nothing. There was still a bit of shark left in him.

“Well, we are giving you all the profits through the holidays, plus a healthy severance for all employees. And let’s be honest, you aren’t going to get a much better deal than this with how much you owe.”

It was a low blow, and Poe knew it. And it landed.

“Owe?” Rey turned to her father. “What does he mean, owe?”

Luke gave him a long look that made him feel like an even bigger bastard. The elder Skywalker had been nothing but nice to him, even when he had to know Poe was lowballing him, and he’d just hung the man out to dry. “You remember that plumbing issue we had a few years back?”

Rey laughed, her face transforming with the expression. “Of course, how could I forget?”

They exchanged a look that spoke to shared memories, and Poe couldn’t help but wonder the story behind it. It had to be funny if they looked like that.

“Well, it turned out the fix was a little more than what we had on hand at the time. So I took out a second mortgage. Then it was just one thing after another. First the furnace, then the windows in the chalets, finally that nasty bit of dry rot in the west facing rooms. It seems I got in a little over my head.”

“How much over your head?” asked Rey, the look on her face absolutely heartbreaking. Like the one person she’d trusted most in this world had let her down.

“We wouldn’t make it to the end of this season without Bliss.” Rey’s face fell even further. “But this will take care of all our debts and give us a little something to get us comfortably back on our feet.” He reached for her hands. “You can start fresh. I know any of the big ski lodges would take you in heartbeat. They’ve been circling you for years.”

Poe found himself listening a little more intently. Over the five or so days he’d been here, he hadn’t noticed anything particularly special about her, then again, he had been avoiding her like the plague. If the other places on the mountain wanted her, there must have been more to Rey Skywalker than met the eye.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Rey’s eyes flicked toward him, catching him in the act. His face heated. He looked down at his paperwork. 

“I want 200,000 more,” she said, her voice steely in the small conference room. 

“Done.” He shuffled the papers, stacking them neatly for a quick getaway. “I’ll draw up the final paperwork and be out of your hair by the end of the day.” Though he wasn’t looking forward to the drive down the mountain (he had three or four trashbags packed and ready), he couldn’t wait to get out of this town and away from the steady glare of Rey Skywalker.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” she said in a way that said it was anything but.

Poe gritted his teeth and said it anyway. “Same.”

He was out of the room as fast his legs would take him, and even that wasn’t fast enough to miss the argument he left behind, Rey barely waiting until he left the room before turning on her father.

What a piece of work. In all his years doing this, he’d never met someone less suited for the hospitality industry. It was astounding they’d made it this long with her at the helm.

Thankfully, that was no longer his problem. All he had to do was fix the dollar amount, reprint, and then he was out the door, signatures in hand. And once the deal went through in January, and he got his bonus, he’d be home free as well. He thought of the stack of papers buried deep in his suitcase, all the properties he’d found within his price range. They were all smaller, modest compared to the buying and selling that Bliss did on a daily basis, but Poe was happy to start small. Especially if it meant he never had to deal with Bliss’s corporate bullshit again.

But first he had to close this deal. And tell Zorii he was leaving. 

A shudder went through at the mere thought. Though that was a worry for a later date.

Looking out at the shock of white in one of the big windows at the end of his hallway, he found yet another reason he couldn’t wait to get the hell out of dodge.

He. Fucking. Hated. Snow. And he was pretty sure it hadn’t stopped since he’d stepped foot on Hoth. How these people lived here year round was beyond him. He made a mental note to cross off any properties North of the Mason-Dixon line.

Finally, he made it to his room and stepped inside.

It was a nice room, he had to admit, dominated on one side by wide windows overlooking the slopes. He wasn’t much of a skier (read: not a skier at all), but even he could appreciate the view, especially when coupled with the giant bed and simple, but homey, decor. Bliss tended toward sleek and modern, always to the detriment of comfort. Sharp edges and bland colorschemes all in the name of modernity. It was no wonder this place never stood a change.

Pushing that from his mind, he made quick work of updating the contract with the new figures before packing away his laptop. A quick stop to what passed as a business office here and he’d be ready to go. 

His bags were packed, so he gave the room a final once over (he’d learned early on that when you came to shut a place down, your left behind belongings didn’t always make it back to you in one piece) and made for the lobby.

It was Finn manning the front desk when Poe arrived, and his chest gave a guilty squeeze. Of all the people at Skywalker Inn, he felt most guilty about lying to Finn. It was Finn who had driven him up the mountain that first day, and despite the fact that he’d seen Poe at his worst, he genuinely liked the other man, what with his easy smile and always kind words. After getting to know him a little, he didn’t even hold that perpetual cheeriness against him anymore. It didn’t hurt that he’d never treated Poe like the enemy (though honestly, he was) and for that Poe was always grateful.

“Hey man, checking out?” asked Finn, that ever present smile on his face. 

“Yeah. Can I use the printer again real quick?”

“Of course! You know the way.” He motioned Poe back behind the desk and toward the little office beyond.

“Thanks, man.”

Yeah, the sooner he could get out of here, the better.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, Poe taking one look at the screen before sending it directly to voicemail. The last thing he needed right now was to talk to Zorii Bliss. No, that was a conversation that could wait.

Once the pages were printed and flagged for signatures, all that was left was to get them to the Skywalkers and he could get the hell out of dodge. He’d learned long ago to be far, far away when the news broke among the rest of the staff. 

Papers in hand, he went back out into the lobby, finding Luke and Rey chatting with Finn at the desk. Great. Just great. 

Poe slapped on his best fake smile. “Hey guys. I just have to get one last signature from these two and then I’ll be ready to go to the airport.”

Finn’s face fell and Poe’s stomach dropped in kind. “Oh man, I thought you heard.”

Poe’s heart started thumping against his chest. He thought of his last doctor’s appointment and the dire warning he’d received about stress. Reason number 256 he just wasn’t cut out for this.

“Heard what?” he said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  _ Please don’t make a scene, please don’t make a scene, please don’t make a scene. _

“I can’t take you back down the mountain.”

Ok, not ideal. He really didn’t want to puke in front of yet another one of Skywalker’s employees. But it wasn’t the end of the world.

“No problem, man.” He looked from Finn to Luke and Rey, definitely not liking the look on the younger Skywalker’s face. God, please don’t let it be her. “So who’s taking me down?”

The three of them exchanged a look, like he was a toddler who was just not getting it. 

“No one can take you down, Poe,” said Luke, a look almost akin to pity on his face. “Sheriff just called. The pass is completely blocked. We’re snowed in.”

His mind went blank. But that would mean…

He was stuck here. At Skywalker Inn. With the people he’d just put on notice. Which they didn’t even know yet. 

Feeling eyes on him, he turned to find Rey watching him, a very dangerous looking smirk on her face.

Well, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe struggles to comprehend his predicament while his boss makes her displeasure known. Later, an accidental nap is met with a little unexpected kindness from his host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I like to get a little momentum going with these multi chapter stories, so I hope you enjoy!

“Wait, what do you mean snowed in?” Poe looked from Luke’s rueful smile to Rey’s smug one. “Like a couple hours before the plow comes? I don’t want to miss my flight.” 

Rey laughed, the sound anything but happy to his ears. “Snowed in. As in, nobody comes or goes. But don’t worry, the roads can normally be cleared in a week or so.”

“A week?” Poe panicked, looking for any way out of his current situation. “No, no, I can’t be snowed in. I have like four meetings tomorrow that I can’t miss.”

His phone buzzed from its spot in his pocket, almost as if it knew what was happening here. He ignored it. She could leave a voicemail.

“Not anymore you don’t,” she said, loving every minute of this. “And anyways, don’t all you fancy types use Skype nowadays? Listen, I know it’s not ideal,” her eyes flashed as she threw his own words back at him, “but I’m sure you’ll be able to find a solution.”

“But I can see cars out there, people moving around. It’s not even snowing that hard anymore,” he said, pretending he couldn’t see the whiteout through the front windows. Christ, it was really coming down. “Maybe someone could just sneak me down real quick. I’m ready, we can leave right now.”

Rey was looking at him like he was dumb. And maybe he was. At least dumb enough to get stuck on this godforsaken mountain five days to Christmas. 

Though it wasn’t her scolding tone that delivered the death blow, but Luke’s calm, sorrowful voice.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Dameron, but there’s only one way in or out of town and that’s the North Ridge Pass. When it gets like this, it’s too dangerous for even the trucks to try and get through. All we can do is wait.”

In his pocket, the phone started to vibrate again. He sighed, no longer able to avoid the inevitable. You did not send Zorii Bliss to voicemail three times. 

Pulling it out of his pocket, he said, “Excuse me, I have to take this,” before stepping out of earshot. He took a deep breath before hitting accept.

“Poe Dameron.”

“Poe,” purred Zorii into the phone. “There you are. I was starting to think you were avoiding me.” 

There was an edge to her voice, a warning hidden beneath the words. She’d always had an uncanny ability to sniff out even the slightest disloyalty. A bad quality in a boss, a worse quality in an ex-girlfriend. Just another reason Poe couldn’t wait to be rid of her. 

“Of course, not Zor. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

The use of her old nickname did the trick, thawing her immediately. Like he knew it would. “Good. Just wanted to check in, see how that Skywalker Inn paperwork is coming.”

Though no amount of nicknames could save him from what he had to say next. “About that…”

“Poe, don’t play games with me, now. Tell me you’re in the car on your way to the airport, signed docs in hand.”

“I’m snowed in.”

“What do you mean, snowed in?” she snapped. Poe almost laughed. They were far more alike than he wanted to admit. “Does this mean you’re missing your flight?”

“My flight and the next one and probably the one after that.” He looked out the front windows at the snow that continued to fall. Every inch another day he’d be stuck here. “They’re talking days not hours. Maybe a week.”

“Excuse me? A week?” She sounded pissed. Thank god he was a 1000 miles from that mess. “Poe, you know I need the hardcopies of those contracts if we want to file before the new year.”

Poe sighed. “I am very much aware, Zor. But there’s nothing I can do. Believe me, I want me to be stuck here even less than you do.”

“Fine,” she snapped, always such a pleasure to work with. “Keep me posted.” 

The three beeps in his ear told him she was already gone, not even attempting to wait for his response. And she wondered why it hadn’t worked out between them. 

Poe scrubbed a hand over his face, the full day’s growth rasping against his palm. 

This was… not ideal. He always made a point of delivering the bad news and then getting the hell out of dodge. There was no point in dawdling when everyone involved wanted you gone. So he’d always had his exit strategy in place before he went into the final meeting. Until now.

“Everything okay over here?” Rey’s voice was soft, almost apologetic. Like maybe someone had a talk with her about making his life miserable. He’d have to thank Luke the next time he saw him. 

Poe held up his phone. “Just telling my boss the good news.”

“How’d she take it?” 

“Oh, just about as well as I did,” he said, what he hoped was a wry smile playing on his lips. “Maybe a little worse.”

“Ouch.”

“Tell me about it.”

The whole exchange was probably the longest they’d gone this whole week without sniping at each other. It was nice. Almost normal. Of course it was too good to last.

“I guess what goes around comes around.”

Poe winced at the jab, Rey’s face softening almost immediately. 

“Sorry. That was…” she trailed off, hers eyes wandering over to where Luke was pretending not to eavesdrop. “...not very nice.” She took a deep breath, as if steeling herself for whatever she planned to say next. “I actually came over here for a reason. Now that you’re stuck here, we have some good news, and some bad news. Which do you want first?”

Poe was a major proponent of ripping off the band aid so to speak, so he answered, “Bad news.”

“The person checking into your room today made it up the mountain before they shut down the pass.”

Great. Was she about to tell him that he was sleeping in the lobby for the foreseeable future? “And the good news?”

Rey smiled, the look genuine for once, and he found that the expression completely transformed her face. She was pretty on a normal day, but with that smile… she was simply extraordinary. 

“Well, the good news is that we had one room available and it’s an upgrade. So you get a suite, and I get to charge your boss twice as much. Win-win.”

Poe blinked once before he burst into laughter, Rey joining in a second later. The absurdity of the moment kept them laughing longer than the joke technically warranted, but it felt good, far too good to laugh after the hellish day they’d had so far. It seemed Rey’s mind traveled along the same lines.

“You know,” she said, still laughing slightly, “this doesn’t change anything. You staying here. I still don’t like you.”

Poe felt the smile drop from his lips. 

“So, as long as you’re stuck here, let’s make a deal. You keep out of my way, and I’ll keep out of yours.”

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. Just because he was now stuck in town, it didn’t change what he’d come here to do. What he’d actually done. Of course, Rey wouldn’t suddenly thaw to him. And he didn’t exactly deserve her forgiveness, not when he’d just swept in and blown up her life’s work and livelihood. 

“Of course,” he said. He wasn’t about to fight her on this. “Whatever you’d like.”

She nodded, her expression cool, but polite. Not that he deserved it. “Good. If you see Finn at the front desk, he’ll show you to your new room.” She stuck out a hand, all cordiality. Poe shook it. “I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Dameron.”

Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the inn, leaving Poe alone and completely unsure of what had just happened. 

Finn appeared out of nowhere, taking one look at his face and nodding. “Yeah, she tends to have that effect on people.”

But all thoughts of Rey Skywalker and her mercurial moods were pushed from his head the second Finn opened the door to his suite.  _ This is huge _ , was his first and last coherent thought before his eyes found the view.

A mountain rose out of the floor and disappeared into the ceiling, Poe doing a double take before he realized it was a wall of windows. Unlike his other room, this view was unobstructed, the pristine slopes unmarred by lifts or lights or skiers. This must have been the other side of the mountain, then. The part untouched by the ski resort.

“It’s something, isn’t it?” said Finn, dropping a friendly hand on his shoulder. “It’s views like this that really make this place special. You can’t find it just anywhere.”

Guilt gnawed in the pit of his stomach. In less than a month, Finn would be out of a job and the Skywalker Inn - and by extension, this view - would be no more. Sure, they’d put up something sleek and modern and twice as expensive in its place, but Poe knew from experience that it was never the same.

Out of the corner of his eye, he snuck a look at Finn, making sure the other man wasn’t trying to play him in some way. But there was nothing but uncomplicated appreciation on his face. Poe wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse. 

He cleared his throat. “Uh, I should get settled in.” It was only four, which left two hours to kill before dinner, but the faster Finn got out of here, the better for his conscience. 

“Of course, of course, man.” He clapped him on the back once before heading for the door. “Let me know if you need anything. I’m at the desk til 7.”

“Thanks, Finn.”

He waited until the door clicked shut before he let loose the breath he’d been holding. That was close. He had no clue how he was going to survive an entire week of this, especially after the news broke that Skywalker Inn was closing. 

Poe dropped down into a squashy armchair in front of the real, wood burning fireplace, suddenly exhausted. This was the nightmare scenario, the thing he’d successfully avoided his entire career at Bliss so far. He was an escape artist. Get in, tell the bad news, get out. Sure, he’d had to face the ire of more owners and managers than he could count, but he’d never had a front row seat to the collateral damage his determinations had wrought. He’d never had to face it head on. And he’d planned on keeping that way.

Naturally, his last assignment would be the one that threw it all out the window.

He sighed. So close, he’d been so close to getting out of this business unscathed. But there was no use crying over spilled milk, so to speak. Might as well take a look around his new home for the next few days.

Like he’d noted earlier, it was huge in here, the living room populated with big, soft couches and the squashy armchair that he was currently sitting in. Comfortable, lived-in, but not run down, not in the least. In fact, the whole room was pristine and charming, if a little outdated thanks to all the dark wood. Though it boasted not one, but two of those real fireplaces, one in the living room and a second in the bedroom.

Now, the bedroom was a true master suite, complete with a giant four poster bed and a bathroom so big it put his apartment back home to shame. The tub was claw footed and massive, something you saw in a magazine or maybe on Downton Abbey. Easily big enough for two people, though he wasn’t quite sure why his mind went there.

Thankfully, the floor to ceiling windows extended into the bedroom, the view from the bed breathtaking as the sun set over the mountains. He laid back, letting himself enjoy it.

_ Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all _ , he thought as his eyes drifted closed.  _ I could get used to this. _

He was startled awake an indeterminate time later by a knock on the door, it taking a few breathless seconds for him to remember where he was. Right. Skywalker Inn. His personal hell. Got it.

Another knock, more insistent this time, drew his attention outward, and he found himself padding toward the door, his bare feet freezing on the hardwood floor. 

To say he was shocked to find Rey Skywalker on the other side would be the understatement of the year. “Miss Skywalker?”

“You missed dinner,” she announced, no preamble. “We only serve until 8:30.”

He looked down at his watch, a little surprised to find it well after nine. “Shit, I must have fallen asleep.” Double shit, because his stomach chose that moment to grumble audibly. Now that she said it, he was absolutely starving. “Uh, you wouldn’t happen to have a minibar around here?”

“God, no. That’s tacky.”

Of course it was. “Did you come all the way up here to rub it in my face that I get to starve tonight?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Dameron,” she shot back. Apparently, they were now using last names. “I’m here to light your fires.” Poe blanched at the choice of words, until he noticed the little metal bucket she was holding up to demonstrate. Right, the fireplaces. 

He stepped aside, admitting her to the room. “By all means, light away.”

Rey wasted no time dropping to her knees and getting to work. For the second time that night, he found himself thinking of Downton Abbey. Wasn’t there a character that lit the fires? The young kitchen maid, what was her name again? Daisy?

At least it kept his mind firmly out of the gutter, which is where it would have been if it were any other woman on the planet on her knees like that, especially one as pretty as the young Miss Skywalker. She worked quickly, building a roaring fire from a pile of logs in under a minute. Then it was off to the next room, Poe staying safely in the main room as she disappeared into this bedroom. No use in letting his mind wander in there.

She was back out in no time, moving like a woman on a mission. A woman on a mission to get out of there as quickly as possible. Poe dug around his pockets looking for something to tip her with, but she held up a hand as she stopped to face him.

“Are you hungry?” 

There was no point in lying. She’d already heard his stomach rumble. “Starving.”

“Follow me,” she said, before turning and walking out of the room. 

He was so surprised by the turn of events that he stood frozen in place for a second, only coming to life when Rey poked her head back in the door. “Are you coming?”

“Yes, yes,” he said, slipping on a pair of shoes - no socks, there was no time for socks. “What about the fires?”

She rolled her eyes. “They’ll be fine.”

Which is how he found himself in the kitchen of Skywalker Inn, eating some of the best chicken pot pie he’d ever had the good fortune of trying. 

He took another bite, moaning a little as the warm, flaky pastry hit his tongue. Thank god the rest of the staff had gone home for the night.

“Is that really necessary, Dameron?” asked Rey, laughing a little as she took her own bite. 

“Yes, yes it is.” He was stuffed, but he couldn’t stop. It was that good. “This is amazing. Seriously, compliments to the chef, Skywalker.” 

She was silent for a second, eyes down on her own pie, before she said so quietly he almost missed it, “Thank you.”

For a second, Poe forgot to chew. “Wait a minute, you made this?”

He didn’t mean to sound so incredulous, he was honestly just surprised, but immediately her guard went up. “I help out the chef sometimes. Picked up a thing or two.”

“Well, I think you picked up more than just a thing or two.” And then, forgetting where he was and who he was with, he reached over the little prep station they were standing around and placed his hand on hers for emphasis. “Like I said, this is amazing.” 

Slowly, carefully, she slid her hand out from under his, a subtle but unmistakable rebuff. A boundary established. “Thanks. I try.”

That plunged them back into silence, now made uncomfortable by his clumsy attempt at a connection, his obnoxious need for people to like him. 

It was that need that pushed him to fill the silence. “Thanks by the way. For feeding me.”

For a second, he thought she wasn’t going to answer, taking her time as she chewed what was in her mouth. Swallowed. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t particularly like to see my guests starve.” She took another bite, a little spark in her eyes. “Even ones as obnoxious as you.”

Poe smiled in spite of himself, going back to his own pie. There might just be something worth saving at the Skywalker Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing with this one so far? I am a huge Hallmark holiday movie fan, so these stories are some of my favorite to write. I have six chapters of this done so far, so I'll leave it up to you. Would you like one more chapter this week or would you rather I stretch it out post DCW?
> 
> And as always, THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day dawns at the Skywalker Inn and with it, a new plan to save the Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! I have the vast majority of this one written, but I'm trying to spread it out so it drops at least a little closer to Christmas since it's a Hallmark fic and all. I'll be posting new chapters for this one every Wednesday, so hope you're ready and along for the ride!

Sunlight streamed through the floor to ceiling windows and directly into Poe Dameron’s eyes. It was far too early to be awake. He groaned. Turned over. That would teach him to forget the curtains.

Though he tried to fall back asleep, the damage was done. He was up. Might as well make the most of it. Coffee. He needed coffee.

Padding into the living area, he found a surprisingly modern coffee maker among the old school charm and outdated furniture, one thing the Skywalkers obviously didn’t scrimp on.

He watched the single cup brew, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. 

It had been a late night, Poe staying up eating and chatting with the younger Skywalker far longer than he’d been expecting. Though if he was being honest, any time spent eating and chatting with Rey Skywalker was longer than he’d been expecting. 

He grabbed the steaming mug, bringing it over to the wide windows before taking that first, heavenly sip. 

The way the light glanced off the crisp, white snow, pristine and untouched in the morning sun, it was the stuff of poetry, a love letter to nature and mother earth. There was no doubt in his mind that Bliss would find a way to capitalize on that. Maybe an eco-lodge that charged $1k a night for sustainable, LEED certified luxury. Or a premier ski resort that boasted both regular and powder skiing, for the adventurous outdoorsman. Or woman. But any way they went, he knew that something here would be lost. Something a little magical. Poe sighed. What a shame. 

It was beautiful here, there was no denying it, but it wasn’t only the view that Poe was thinking about.

Rey Skywalker. A week ago, he would have called you nuts if you’d have told him he’d be saying her name with anything but curses attached. Hell, if you would have told him yesterday morning, it would have been the same. But last night, despite not deserving it in the least, she’d shown him a completely different side of her. If there was one thing he’d learned, it was that there was more to Rey Skywalker than met the eye.

A firm knock on the door drew his attention outward, Poe padding across the room to open the door without thinking. 

Speak of the devil, Rey Skywalker stood on the other side, looking fresh as a damn daisy despite the early hour. 

“Oh good, you’re up,” she said, not giving him a chance to even say hello. “I’ve decided-”

It dawned on Poe as she sputtered to a stop, cheeks the color of a sunset, that he had slept in only a thin pair of boxer shorts instead of his usual sweatpants. And he hadn’t exactly had the time to change yet. Though he had no problem with what was on display here, he wasn’t in the business of making women uncomfortable. Subtly, he stepped to the side, letting the door block a little more of him as his head peeked out. “You’ve decided…”

“Right. I’ve decided that since you’re stuck here for a few days, I’m going to use them to my advantage.”

Oh, Poe wasn’t sure he liked where this was headed. But still, he had to ask, “And how do you plan on doing that?” 

“I’m going to convince you to save Skywalker Inn.”

Poe’s heart sank. “Listen, it’s a done deal-”

She put up a hand to stop him. “Nope. Until that paperwork is filed, we still have a chance.” Poe blinked. How the hell did she know that? “And I know that if you see the real Inn, not the spreadsheets and numbers and projections, but what we really do here, I know that you’ll change your mind about us.”

It was a heartfelt speech, he’d give her that, but Poe couldn’t help but feel pity at her words. 

Taking his silence for assent, she clapped her hands once. “It’s settled then. Get dressed and meet me at the front desk. Time’s a-wasting.” At that, she turned and started down the hall.

“It’s 7am!” he called after her.

Rey looked back over her shoulder, a smug smile on her face. “Exactly. The day’s half gone already.”

He shook his head, laughing in spite of himself as he closed the door behind her with a satisfying click. He leaned his back against the solid wood. There was not enough caffeine in the world to make him ready for Rey Skywalker.

But he was officially on the clock, and Poe wasn’t willing to risk a second morning visit, so he found his way to the bedroom and his waiting suitcase.

Thanks to his years of travel, Poe was an excellent and efficient packer, never packing more than was necessary for a given trip, always using only a single carry-on. Time spent at baggage claim was time wasted. Which meant it was slim pickings as he dug through the bag. Though he managed to find a single clean button down and a pair of pants that passed the sniff test. He sighed. If they didn’t unblock the road soon, he was going to have to find someplace to buy extra underwear.

Rey may have been expecting him, but he still had half a cup of coffee left when he finished getting ready, and if there was one thing he knew for sure, it’s that he wouldn’t survive an entire day with Rey Skywalker on only a half a cup of caffeine.

So why not kill two birds with one stone? He sat down and pulled out his phone, scrolling to Zorii’s contact. Might as well get this over with. Eat the frog as they said.

She picked up on the second ring. “Poe Dameron. This had better be you telling me you are currently on a plane headed back to headquarters, signed documents in hand.”

“Unfortunately, no.” Poe scrubbed a hand over his face. Ugh, he probably should have shaved earlier. Too late now. “It’s gonna be a few days at least, Zor.”

He didn’t need to see her to know she was seething across the connection. With Zorii, silence was never a good thing.

“I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that those papers need to be filed no later than December 31 or the whole sale falls through.”

“Yes, I’m well aware.”

“Then maybe you should be trying a little harder to get back,” she sneered back at him.

Poe’s patience, which had been growing thinner by the second, finally snapped at her tone. “Well maybe you shouldn’t send me to the top of a fucking mountain in the middle of a fucking snow storm when you need me back right away!” he shouted, immediately regretting it. There was something about this woman that turned him into a man he barely recognized. And definitely didn’t like. He sighed into the receiver. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, please go on. Tell me how you really feel, Poe. It’s so rare for you to share.”

He let the jab, obviously aimed at their former relationship and not the work, go by uncommented. There was really no need to delve into that mess with tempers high. “Listen, the real reason I called is to see if you wanted me to call in to the Henderson meeting this afternoon.” He did a little mental math, trying to remember what time zone he was in.

“No. There’s no real point if you aren’t in person.”

Poe ground his teeth at the implication this was somehow his fault. Again. “Are you sure? I’m happy to be on the call.”

“Positive.” He heard some voices on the other end of the phone, Zorii murmuring something that made whoever else was in the room laugh. He couldn’t shake the feeling it was about him. “Listen, I’ve got to run. Big things happening here. Keep me posted on your ETA.”

“Sure-” he started, but the three beeps in his ear told him Zorii had already clicked off. Nice. Real nice.

He dropped his phone on the coffee table in front of him, somehow feeling worse than he had before the call. Then again, Zorii tended to have that effect on people. He should have known better by now. 

With his already iffy mood now in the toilet, he chugged the rest of his coffee before heading downstairs for the front desk and Rey. What could possibly go wrong?

“There you are!” Rey practically shouted across the lobby as he walked down the main staircase. Had he mentioned that there was no elevator? Because there was no elevator. “I was starting to wonder if you were coming.” 

Fifteen minutes. It had been fifteen minutes since she had left his room. He took a deep, cleansing breath, willing himself not to take his conversation with Zorii out on her. “Got held up.”

Rey was either unaware of his sour mood or chose to ignore it, her own chipperness grating on his last nerve. “Well, you’re lucky we still have a few minutes before Finn gets here.” She reached under the desk, procuring a cute little to-go cup. “Coffee?”

Ugh. He couldn’t even hate her when she offered coffee. 

He silently accepted the cup, noticing for the first time that they weren’t alone.

Sitting just beside the front desk was the biggest dog he’d ever seen. White with black spots similar to a cow, he was watching Poe dispassionately, so tall he could have easily rested his head on top of the counter. 

His brain struggled to come up with the breed. Like the dog in the comics. Marmaduke. That’s right, a Great Dane. 

Poe liked dogs, and dogs tended to like him, so when he leaned down to pet the big guy with a friendly, “Hey, buddy,” he was a little surprised when the dog whined and backed up out of reach.

“Sorry,” said Rey, reaching down to give him a vigorous pat. The dog pressed his massive head against her thigh. “This is Dio. He’s a little shy around strangers, but he’s a good boy. Isn’t that right? Who’s a good boy?” 

Dio looked up at her, his face so mournful and adoring Poe had to laugh. That’s when he noticed some missing fur on his snout. And a mean looking scar across his back.

“What happened to him?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

Rey’s face turned serious. “Not sure. He was in pretty bad shape when they rescued him, though. Best guess is that someone treated him badly. But he’s with us now. And we’re working on our people skills.”

Rey scratched behind Dio’s ears, looking down at him with so much love in her eyes, Poe almost needed to look away. 

It dawned on him a minute later. “Wait a second, has he been here the whole time?” The Inn was pet friendly, he knew that from the literature, but Dio himself was a pretty big detail to miss, even for Poe.

She smiled. “No. He’s been staying with Uncle Finn. Dad wanted to make sure we put our best foot forward for the Bliss rep.” At that, she quirked up a brow at him, and Poe couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“And how did that go?”

“You tell me.”

They stood facing each other, a comfortable silence between them. But that wasn’t all. No, there was something else in the air, something tenuous and electric about the way Rey was looking at him, about the half smile still on his lips, about the way everything else just seemed to fade away. That is, until Finn showed up. 

“Morning, guys!” said Finn, completely oblivious to the moment he’d just walked into. Or it was also quite possible the whole thing had been in Poe’s head. “What’s happening?” He paused long enough to give Dio a good scratch. The dog absolutely preened under the attention.

Rey blinked, taking a second to recover. So maybe it wasn’t only in his head. “We were just waiting for you so I can show Poe all the wonders of Skywalker Inn.”

Finn looked from Rey to Poe and back again, brows furrowed. “Isn’t that what the first four days were for?” 

Right, they hadn’t exactly made an announcement about the Inn closing yet. Because Rey still held out (false) hope that she could change his mind. 

But Poe wasn’t about to call her out on it, not in front of Finn. So seeing Rey at a loss for words, he stepped in. “With the extra time, we decided to take a more detailed approach. That’s the Bliss way.”

Finn didn’t seem 100% convinced, but thankfully he let it drop. “Right. Well, I’m just gonna get to work. You two let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course,” answered Rey, apparently recovered from her earlier slip. “Thanks, Finn.”

She waited until he disappeared into the back office to turn back to Poe. “Thanks for that,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes. “I don’t want to tell them until we’re absolutely sure.”

Poe didn’t have the heart to tell her that they were already absolutely sure. At this point, the paperwork was only a formality. An important formality, but a formality nonetheless. Instead, he asked, “So, what’s on the agenda?”

That perked her right up.

“Well, I have to go into town to talk with some of our suppliers and pick up a few things that we stock here, so I figured you could shadow me.” 

Poe blinked at her.

“So, your big plan is to take me on errands?” There was no keeping the scepticism out of his voice, so didn’t even bother to try.

Rey gave him A Look. “No,” she said, taking on the tone of a beleaguered mother trying to reason with a toddler. “My plan is to show you how essential we are to the town and vice versa, while also getting you something to wear.”

Poe looked down at his perfectly acceptable outfit. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Nothing, if you were going to a business meeting or a funeral. But chinos and a dress shirt just aren’t going to cut it on the slopes.”

“The slopes?” Poe’s stomach did a little flip. 

Rather than answer, she turned to the desk and patted her thigh. “Come, Dio.” The dog immediately stood and crossed over to them, keeping close to Rey as he warily stared at Poe. When she finally faced Poe, her smile had turned mischievous. “Yes, the slopes. Got to show you all Skywalker has to offer, don’t I? Otherwise, I’d never forgive myself.”

Poe took a long draft of coffee. It was official. This woman was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up, we have a day of fun and bonding in the little town of Hoth Mountain!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Poe and Rey head out into the freezing town, tensions between them further thaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Hallmark-y goodness marches on. I have tons of this written, so I'm going to keep posting once a week until we get a little closer to the holidays. Then the real fun begins. 
> 
> Huge thanks as always to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this one! Things are about to get fun.

When Rey suggested they walk to town despite the blowing snow and a windchill well below the single digits, Poe was a little sceptical, but game. To her point, the roads certainly weren’t great and it was literally just down the block. Three minutes into said walk and when he could no longer feel not only his fingers and toes but also his legs, arms, and nose, he realized she was batshit crazy.

Granted, she seemed perfectly at home (and warm) in a dark green parka that went down nearly to her knees, not to mention the mittens and fuzzy hat. Noticing that he was falling behind, she paused a few feet ahead.

“Come on,” she said when he finally caught up. “The faster we get there, the faster we get warm,” 

Poe could barely speak between his chattering teeth. “N-not all of u-us are u-used to t-this.”

“I offered to lend you a real coat.” She looked down at his jacket, a sharp, charcoal pea coat he was quite happy with thank you very much, and raised her brows. “That’s mighty pretty, but it won’t do a thing against Hoth weather. Same thing with those gloves. Mittens are much more effective.” 

“Gee, thanks you for your concern.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Finn would let you borrow some gear before we go skiing.”

Poe was about to explain how he very much would not be skiing, borrowed clothes or not, when they apparently reached their first destination. 

It was a quaint little shop on a cute little street, the kind of place you saw in schmaltzy made-for-tv movies, but dear god was it warm when he opened the door and followed her in.

That blissful heat enveloped him, holding him in its embrace. Even with the gloves, his fingers ached with cold, the feeling coming back slowly and painfully as he thawed out.

As Rey ventured deeper into the shop, Poe took a moment to really look around. 

It was the standard fare, the kind of stuff he saw in every small town he’d been sent to, bric a brac and tchotchkes interspersed with positive affirmations and homemade soaps. 

“Rose?” called out Rey, hidden behind a display of dish towels with sassy sayings, things like “it’s always wine o’clock” and “sometimes I drink water to surprise my liver.” Clever.

“Rey, is that you?” It sounded like the voice was coming from some deep well, but a second later an entire person appeared from behind a thick display of what looked like hand-knitted scarves. “Shit, is it 9 already? I gotta open the shop.”

Rey simply raised her brows and waited for it to dawn on her.

“Right. If you’re in here…” She paused, her eyes locking on Poe a few paces behind. “And hello there. Who do we have here?”

He had to laugh at the abrupt change of pace (and that strange purr in her voice). “Poe Dameron, nice to meet you.”

“Poe Dameron. Like, Bliss rep Poe Dameron?” She turned to Rey. “He doesn’t look like the devil incarnate to me. Devilishly handsome, maybe.”

Poe choked out a laugh at the look on Rey’s cherry red face. “Rose…”

“I’m just saying. You could have mentioned it.”

Reaching a hand out, Poe said, “And you are…”

“Rose Tico, at your service.” She took his hand and gave it a surprisingly firm shake. “Owner of this fine establishment and Rey’s best friend.”

Rey cleared her throat. Rose rolled her eyes.

“One of her best friends. Though quite frankly, I’m not sure Finn deserves top billing.”

“We’ve known him since third grade!”

“And I’ve known you since kindergarten.” Rose gave a ridiculous smile. “I win.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s not a competition?”

“Apparently, one more time,” said Rose with a laugh. “Hold on a sec, let me grab the soaps.” Without further ado, she disappeared into the back.

This whole time, Poe had been watching the proceedings like one watched a particularly good tennis match, eyes bouncing from one court to the other and back again. It did something to him, watching them go back and forth, their argument doing more to prove their friendship than sever it. It had been a long time since he’d been that comfortable with anyone, long days spent on the road not exactly conducive to lasting friendships. 

“Sorry about that,” said Rey, dragging his attention from his own self pity. “I should have warned you, Rose can be a lot to handle.”

That sounded like the understatement of the year.

“No, no, it’s fine. I get it. You two seem close.”

“We are. And Rose provides all the toiletries for the Inn,” she added, looking vaguely proud. “It makes up more than 50% of her business.”

Ah, so that’s what they were doing in town. The pity tour. Rey would take him around to all the businesses the Inn supported and try to change his mind. 

“Rey..”

But Rose chose that moment to reenter the shop, arms full of boxes of the cute little bottles he’d seen in his bathroom that morning. “I have a new scent I’m trying. Hold on, let me find it.” She dug around one of the boxes. “Here it is.”

She held out a bottle with what looked like fresh snow on the label, holding it up first to Rey’s nose and then to Poe’s. 

It smelled fresh and piney and sweet. Like a couture version of Irish Spring. Definitely something he would use. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Rey grabbed the bottle from her. “Freshly fallen snow. Do you have it in bar soap, too?”

Rose dug around, coming up victorious a second later. “You know it.”

Rey took the bar, a pleasant light blue with little white beads along the bottom, and brought it to her nose, inhaling deep. “Yes. Are there enough for all the rooms? We’ve got a pretty full house and with the road closed…”

“Of course. I’ll send you the invoice tomorrow.”

Rey hefted up the box and headed for the door. “Thanks, Rose.”

“Anytime.” She turned her attention to Poe. “And you let me know if you need anything while you’re in town, Poe. Anything at all.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Come on, Poe. Before Rose embarrasses herself any further.”

“No such thing, darling.” Rose’s voice was sing-songy as she smirked. “I am unembarrassable!”

Poe was still laughing as the frigid air bit into his face, his nose going instantly numb. He dug out his gloves as he tried to catch up with Rey, already a few steps in front of him. 

“Where to next?” he asked when he finally caught up with her. They were still headed away from the Inn, a development Poe was none too pleased about. How many stops had she planned?

“I need to double check on a few orders, then we can go pick out a tree for Christmas.”

“Isn’t it a little late to be decorating the Christmas tree?”

Rey rolled her eyes at him. “No. We invite all our guests to help us decorate it on Christmas Eve.” She shifted the box in her arms. “It’s a Skywalker Inn tradition.”

“Here, let me carry that for you,” he offered, reaching out a hand. 

“I’m more than capable of carrying a box.” 

God, but was she stubborn. “I know you are. I just thought I’d be nice. Plus, you know it makes me look like an ass for making you carry that giant box when I’m empty handed.”

At that, Rey laughed, the sound bright and light as the snow continued to fall around them. 

“For your pride,” she said, handing over the box. 

It was heavier than it looked, Poe letting it sink an inch or two in the trade off. Good lord, she was stronger than she looked, wasn’t she?

So they continued down the street, stopping at the butcher where Rey quietly explained that the Inn made up 10% of their revenue base, and the bakery where they made up 22%. Every time, she called the owners by name, and they asked after her father or her dog, just driving home the knowledge that they really were all interconnected here.

By the time they made it to the little tree lot on the edge of town, Poe was exhausted, frozen, and more than a little depressed. This was the reason he never stuck around post signing. It was bad enough to have to think about it in the abstract. Seeing these people face to face and knowing what they were about to lose was almost too much to bear.

“Rey!” shouted the deepest voice Poe had ever heard as soon as they stepped into the little lot. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Poe’s eyes went wide as the man belonging to that voice came into view. 

He was giant, well over six feet and probably on his way to seven, long white hair and a shaggy beard leaving little of his face on display. 

“Well, here I am.” She accepted a hug from the older man, before seemingly remembering that Poe was there with her. “And this is Poe, from Bliss Enterprises. They’re looking to buy the Inn. Poe, this is Chewie, our local florist and friendly neighborhood tree farmer.”

“Oh, welcome Poe. Any friend of Rey’s is a friend of mine. Like what you’re seeing so far?”

He looked at Rey, a little nod encouraging him to answer. “Yes. Skywalker is quite the property. Bliss would be lucky to have it on board.” Which was the truth, Bliss just couldn’t see it.

“Well, I set aside a few good ones for you. I know how you like ‘em. Follow me, follow me.” He turned and then remembering Poe said, “Young man, you might as well set that on the counter. Won’t want to be holding it all day.”

Poe did as instructed, and then they followed him to the back of the lot, past a number of very fine looking trees and into a roped off section. 

“Had to convince Ina down at the diner that she didn’t need one of these beauties. But I just thought to myself, why this belongs at the Inn.”

It was perfect, the kind of symmetrical you only saw in movies or you know, fake trees. Ten, maybe twelve feet tall, it would be perfect for the lobby with its two-story fireplace and wide open spaces. The centerpiece of it all.

“Oh, it’s perfect,” said Rey, her voice barely more than breath as she tilted her head up to look at the tree. 

The old man chuckled. “That’s what I thought. I can have Lumpy bring it by later today, if that’s ok.”

Poe blinked. Did everyone in this town have a ridiculous nickname?

“Of course.” Rey turned, looking toward some of the smaller trees. “What do you have for the dining room and the banisters?” Her face brightened as she remembered something. “And poinsettias! We need lots and lots of poinsettias.”

He took them around and through, Rey looking at some smaller trees for around the inn and fresh garland for that wide, beautiful staircase. 

“That’s quite the haul this year,” reported Chewie with a laugh. “You cooking up something special?”

For a split second, Rey’s face fell. But in the next breath, the smile was back, though it was a tempered version of her earlier grin. 

“Oh, you know. Go big or go home.” 

Poe’s heart gave a squeeze. He could read between the lines of her words, even if Chewie couldn’t. It was the last hurrah for the Inn. Go big or go home.

“Well, you can expect these around suppertime. Lumpy’ll get the big ones set up, but you’re on your own for the garland and wreaths.”

“Thanks, Chewie.” She wrapped him in a hug, one the older man returned happily. 

Once Rey let go, he motioned to Poe. “You, too, Poe. Like I said, any friend of Rey’s is a friend of mine.” 

Poe stepped forward into a giant bear hug, the much larger man lifting him off his feet. 

“Now you tell that company of yours how much we love Skywalker. Don’t want to see many changes, ya hear?”

As if Poe could feel any guiltier. “I’ll pass it along. Thanks, Chewie.”

Grabbing the box on their way out, they started the long trek back to the Inn, the snow picking up yet again. If it kept up at this rate, he wouldn’t get out of here until April. 

Though thankfully, he’d grown used to the cold - or maybe just numb to it - over the hours they’d spent traipsing around town, so by the time they made it back to the Inn and welcoming fire of Skywalker Inn, he was almost comfortable. Almost.

Stripping off his jacket and gloves, he made for the giant armchairs in front of the fire, Rey following a step behind. 

“So, what did you think?” she asked, curling into the seat directly opposite him. It was such a familiar movement, legs automatically curling under her, getting comfortable, like she’d done it every day since birth. Like coming home at the end of a long day. And it struck him how true that was. Skywalker was home to her, in all the ways that counted. He remembered that feeling all too well.

He tried not to think about it. “About the town? It’s lovely.”

“That’s not what I’m asking, and you know it.”

Poe sighed. Scrubbed a hand over his face to buy a little time. “I don’t know what you’re expecting.”

“I’m expecting you to have a change of heart.”

“Rey…”

“No, no.” She put her hands up. “We still have time. And you haven’t seen the slopes, yet.”

Why on earth she thought that dragging him outside in subzero temperatures for an entire day would actually help her case, he’d never know. Then again, he knew the truth. It was already a lost cause.

“Is that entirely necessary?” he asked, a shiver going through him. Suddenly, he was exhausted, the feeling lingering deep in his bones. He was so sick of this job. So tired of ruining people’s lives for profit. Sick and tired.

“Of course, it is.” She cocked her head. “Are you cold?”

Poe gave her a long look.

She snorted. “Coffee, tea, or cocoa?”

What he wanted - desperately - was a cup of coffee to shake a little life into him. But since he was on the wrong side of 35 and he didn’t want to spend the entire night staring at the ceiling, he went with the second best option. “Tea would be great.”

“Any preference?”

He gave her a half-hearted smile. “Dealer’s choice.”

Poe tried not to watch as Rey walked away, just knowing that little sashay she had, focusing his attention instead on the roaring fire.

For what felt like the tenth time that day, he wondered how he’d ended up here. Not here specifically. He knew exactly what string of unfortunate events had ended with him at Skywalker Inn. No, it was a more existential question. How had he ended up here, thirty-six, married to his job - a job he hated no less - and so utterly, utterly alone. Though, hopefully that would all be changing soon. 

His mind turned to the folder in his room, the one with the pretty pictures of the little inns and B&Bs. The one with the comps and the business plans and the reasonable offers. The one that gave him an out. All he had to do was ruin one more life. 

Rey chose that moment to pop back into view, Dio in tow, handing Poe a scalding cup of something sweet and minty before crossing back over to her chair. Dio gave Poe a very long and mournful look before plopping down at his master’s feet with a little groan. What a strange dog.

Though Rey didn’t appear to notice. “Good?” she asked, one hand scratching behind Dio’s ears. The dog’s eyes fell closed. 

Poe took a sip, letting the flavors roll over his tongue. Minty, sweet, maybe a little creamy, he’d never tasted anything like it. “Really good. What is it?”

Across from him, Rey smirked.

“Let me guess,” he said, rolling his eyes. “A lovely widow makes it specially for the Inn, and it makes up 100% of her revenue.”

“Close. We get it from the coffee shop. Though it is a proprietary blend. We call it Skywalker Smooth.”

A headache had formed directly behind his right eye, Poe pressing his fingers to that socket. It did nothing but make it worse. “Of course you do.”

He was saved from whatever Rey’s snarky remark would have been by a shout of, “Dio!” a little boy and girl appearing a second later. Before Poe could even panic, they were petting the dog, Dio once again thriving under the attention. 

“Liv, Max!” A woman - presumably Liv and Max’s mother - found her way into the sitting area. “You need to ask Miss Rey before you pet Dio!”

Rey just smiled, her eyes never leaving the kids. “It’s okay, Mary.” Then to the kids, “Hey guys, there’s a bowl of treats on the desk, and I bet Dio would love a couple.” Immediately, they took off running. “One each, please!” she called after, waiting until they were out of sight to turn to the woman. Mary.

“How’s the room?” she asked, still stroking Dio’s ears. 

Mary gave a happy sigh. “Perfect, as always. I just don’t know how you guys do it.”

Rey took the compliment with aplomb. “Lots of practice. Oh, and the tree for your room will be here in another hour or so. Will you be in or would you like me to send someone up?”

“Oh, I think Nick is meeting us for dinner in the dining room soon. Would it be too much to ask…”

“Of course not,” answered Rey, that easy smile never leaving her face. “It’ll be ready and waiting for you when you get back.”

The kids chose that moment to scamper back into view, taking turns feeding Dio some sort of snausagey looking things out of their hands. They giggled as he gave them a little tongue bath, thoroughly enjoying his bribes. 

As soon as that was over, they were off and running again, Mary throwing a, “Thanks, Rey!” over her shoulder before trailing after them, her voice fading down the hall. “Slow down! And we need to wash our hands before dinner!”

Poe watched Rey’s face as she followed their retreat. She turned, catching him. “What?”

“I’m starting to get a complex. Am I the only person Dio doesn’t let pet him?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Mary and her family have been staying with us every Christmas since she was a little girl. Definitely not strangers.”

“I’m starting to think it’s personal.”

To his surprise, Rey let out a little snorting laugh. “Maybe it is. He is a very good judge of character.” At that, she rose to her feet, Dio joining her. 

“Excuse me, are you saying my character is lacking?” He cocked a brow.

“I said what I said.” Giving Dio a pat, she started back toward the front desk, pausing to lay a hand on Poe’s shoulder as she passed. “And try not to miss dinner tonight. You only get one after hours special.”

At that she was gone, leaving Poe to ponder his strangest day yet in Hoth and the odd, lingering warmth on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next up, we have a little bonding on the slopes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey grow closer as they spend a day on the slopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my fellow Americans, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you are having a safe and socially distant day. To everyone else, happy Thursday! I have good news for everyone. Since next week is December, I'll be bumping this one up to updating Tuesdays/Thursdays. Hope you're as excited for some Hallmark-y goodness as I am.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, let's go skiing!

Finn dropped a duffle bag and pulled up a chair halfway through dinner, declaring, “I hear you’re in the market for some ski gear.”

Poe paused with a forkful of pork chop halfway to his mouth. He had taken Rey’s warning to heart, making sure to get to the dining room long before dinner service ended. And it had been a lovely meal. Until now.

“Oh, I am, am I?” He shook his head, a small smile playing across his lips. “Let me guess, Rey?”

Well, he had to admire her spirit. If nothing else, she was certainly persistent. 

“Excellent guess.” Finn smiled wide, pushing the duffle he’d brought with him closer to Poe. “Figured we were close enough to the same size.”

Poe took in Finn’s broad shoulders, bulging biceps, and barrel chest and raised his brows.

“Ok, they may be a little big. You’re...” Finn trailed off, Poe trying not to laugh as the other man looked for a polite way to say it.

So Poe did it for him. “Significantly less built?”

“I was going to go with more compact,” he laughed, “but we can use your words.”

Poe huffed out a laugh. “Listen, I am well aware of my shortcomings, no pun intended.” He loaded another forkful. “Unfortunately, free weights aren’t exactly a staple of the hotels I visit. I’m lucky if I get a working treadmill most trips.”

“What’s that like?” asked Finn, leaning back in his chair. “All the travel, different city every week?”

Poe bought himself a little time by chewing and swallowing his bite. Taking a sip of water. He’d been doing this long enough to know what people assumed, mostly thanks to the movies. Fancy dinners and late nights at the hotel bar. A different woman every night. “Not as romantic as you think.”

He got the laugh he was aiming for.

“Kidding aside, it… wears on you,” he answered honestly for once. He liked Finn. If things were different, if he wasn’t just passing through or you know, actively ruining this man’s life, he could imagine them becoming friends. But they weren’t. And they wouldn’t. “The constant travel is exhausting, not to mention lonely. And being out of town five to seven days a week doesn’t exactly leave much room for a social life.” Or god forbid, a relationship. At least, not a functioning one. Though he kept that to himself.

Finn turned thoughtful. “Yeah, I could imagine that.” Then, his smile went wide. “Guess I should just be glad I get to work so close to home.”

Guilt twisted like a knife in Poe’s gut, and his smile felt brittle, likely to crack at any moment. “You are lucky in that respect.” And unlucky in another. Poe started to sweat ever so slightly.

Thankfully, Finn was too busy to notice. He chose that moment to get to his feet, that ever-present smile on his face. 

“Well, have fun tomorrow. Supposed to be a perfect day for the slopes.” He paused, brow crinkling. “You have skied before, right?”

“No. Why?” That porkchop turned to lead in his stomach. 

Finn’s knowing chuckle did little to calm his nerves. “Good luck, man.”

Finn’s words were running through his head the next day as he stood at the base of the mountain, two sticks strapped to his feet. It was fucking freezing, even with the sixteen layers of clothes between him and the mountain air. Regular underwear, long underwear, turtleneck, jeans, sweatshirt, snow pants, parka, the list went on and on. He looked like the goddamned Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and even with all that, he could still feel the bite of the air on his skin. 

Yeah, maybe this whole skiing thing wasn’t for him.

But Rey was apparently bound and determined to change his mind. And maybe he could see why. She looked completely in her element here, skis waxed and shining, her snow gear sleek and fitted and not evoking marshmallow villains from Ghostbusters at all.

She turned to him, smile visible even with goggles covering half her face. “Ready?”

“No.” At the look on her face, he laughed. “What? You asked.”

“It’s the bunny hill, Dameron. Actual children ski this.”

Poe swallowed thickly. “Doesn’t look like a bunny hill.”

“It’s practically flat,” she laughed, gesturing toward the hill in question. “That kid is like five, and she’s just fine.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you calling me more of a chicken than a five year old girl?”

“Your words, not mine.”

Poe barked out a laugh in spite of himself. “Is that the plan? Poking at my pride until I give in.”

“I don’t know, is it working?” Rey’s eyes took on that mischievous spark, her lips curling just slightly.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was. There was something about Rey Skywalker, an optimism that he found impossible to resist. She cared. Deeply. And the thought of disappointing her any more than he strictly had to… well, let’s just say he didn’t want to think about it.

Not to mention that no, he did not want to look like a chicken in front of her.

So he took in that expectant look on her face and sighed saying, “Ok, lead the way, Skywalker.”

He wasn’t disappointed a second later when her smile went wide, finding himself a tad warmer than he’d been a minute ago. That look on her face almost made it worth it. Almost.

Without wasting any time, she dug one of her edges in, using those long legs to push off and glide forward on the snow toward the little tow lift on the far side. Poe watched her, openly admiring not only her smooth movements, but the way those snow pants hugged her ass. 

She looked over her shoulder, that smile never fading. “You coming?”

He blinked, wondering for a second how she’d known the tenor of his thoughts before it dawned on him. Right. She meant skiing. Not the… other thing.

“Right behind you,” he said, leaning over and using the poles to push himself forward, knees held strangely stiff. No way was he trying that fancy footwork. 

With Rey’s careful guidance (and step-by-step instructions), they made it up the hill with little drama, Poe somehow managing to keep his feet under him despite the fact that he had two giant popsicle sticks attached to them. It wasn’t really all that bad up here, the hill - if you could even call it that - smooth and gently angled for maximum ease. In fact, he watched as that little girl from earlier got off the tow rope, her little legs doing that same skating thing Rey did before she turned her skis downhill and zoomed on by. Right. If she could do it, then so could he. 

“You ready?” asked Rey, skiing up behind him. 

He turned to her, panicked. “Wait, you’re going to send me down the hill without so much as a lesson?”

“It’s the bunny hill.” Though he could tell that she was fighting a laugh, she managed to hold it together, something on his face making her take a deep breath and go on. “Ok, first and foremost, you point the skis where you want to go.”

Poe gave her a look.

“Listen, do you want my help or not? You’d be shocked at how many people point their skis down and then are shocked to find themselves careening straight down the side of a mountain.”

Fair point. But Poe rolled his eyes anyway. For effect. “Fine. Go on.”

“Thank you. Now, the basic idea is to kind of glide from one side to the other over and over until you’re down the hill.”

“And I do that how?”

“I’m getting to that. It’s all about where your weight is. If you put weight on your left ski, you go left. If you put weight on your right ski, you go right.” She demonstrated, shifting her own weight exaggeratedly from one side to the other, Poe watching the careful motion of her hips a little too closely. “Now you try.”

Feeling more than a little self conscious, Poe did as instructed, shifting weight back and forth with a little twitch of his hips. 

“Oh come on, you can do better than that,” she said, clicking her skis off to stand right behind him, placing her hands on his hips and guiding him through the motion. “There you go.” 

Even through all the layers, he swore he could feel the heat of her, close as she was pressed against his back. Her hands lingered, putting him through the paces a few more times than strictly necessary. Not that he was complaining. What he’d told Finn last night was true; it was lonely on the road. He hadn’t so much as been touched by another human since everything with Zorii went up in flames. Not that this was something like that. Or that he was even making sense anymore.

Rey, seeming to realize what she was doing, dropped her hands without warning, Poe feeling the loss as the frigid air rushed back in. 

“I think you’re ready,” she declared, clicking her boots back into the skis. Her cheeks were a little pink, but that could easily be explained by the cold. “Oh, and don’t forget pizza and french fries.”

“Pizza and french fries?” he repeated slowly. 

Rey laughed. “Your skis. Pizza to stop.” She tented her hands in an approximation of a pizza slice. Or skis pointed at each other. Then her hands parted, held parallel. “And french fries to go.” 

“Pizza and french fries, got it.” Now all that was left was to go.

So why was he still hesitating?

“Uh, Dameron?” asked Rey from somewhere behind him. “You gonna go?”

“I know, I know.” He took a deep breath, pointed his skies downhill in a modified pizza, and let go.

Only to fall over four feet later.

It wasn’t even an impressive wipeout; he was going way too slow for that. So he basically just lost momentum and his balance at the same time and fell over.

Two smooth turns and Rey pulled up next to him. To his great surprise, she didn’t laugh or mock him, just held out a hand and said, “Nice first run.”

Poe just fixed her with a look.

She laughed. “What? I’m serious. You made it past the hardest part.” She stuck her hand closer to his face. “Now, take my hand and try again.”

And he did. Over and over again, until he could make it down the bunny hill without his ass landing in the snow. 

He lifted his poles in victory the first successful run, bringing himself to a stop with a flawlessly executed pizza maneuver. When Rey joined him a second later, it was with a crisp hockey stop that he couldn’t even dream of doing without face planting directly into the snow. Show off.

“See! I told you you could do it.” She looked a little smug, but Poe was too proud of himself to care. Now, they could get off this hill and go someplace warm, preferably with hot chocolate. And those little marshmallows.

Naturally, Rey had a different plan.

“I think you’re more than ready for the lift,” she announced, pointing a pole at the ancient looking contraption the next hill over. 

Poe felt the blood drain out of his face. “You mean, like the ski lift that takes you to the real runs? The blue squares and the black diamonds and the double black diamonds?”

“Yes,” she laughed, shaking her head at whatever horror was splayed across his face. 

“Nah. You know, I’m much more of a green circle kind of guy.”

“Dameron, you can’t stay on the bunny hill all day.”

“Exactly. We can go to the lodge, get some cocoa…”

But Rey wasn’t listening (when was she ever), already doing that little skate thing over to the next hill. “Come on. How can you rate us if you don’t see all we have to offer!”

Poe grumbled the entire way over to the lift, his use of poles far slower than Rey’s little shimmy. 

Though at least there was no line, Poe and Rey getting the slopes almost completely to themselves thanks to the road shut down. He shuffled forward to the line in the snow, Rey murmuring last minute instructions.

“Ok, poles in one hand and out of the way. As soon as it comes around, sit, and make sure to lift your skis. If you don’t, they could get buried and pull you right off the lift.”

Well that wasn’t concerning at all. 

It was barely a second later when the lift spun circled the giant wheel and made its way toward them, Poe so nervous he was going to fall off, he plopped down with an audible thud as soon as it was within ass-range.

“You okay there?” she asked as the attendant put down the bar, Poe holding on for dear life.

He looked up ahead, the chairs disappearing in the distance. From here, he couldn’t even see the top. And he sure as hell wasn’t looking down. Though he had to admit, there was a certain peace up here. It was quiet, so quiet, with only the gentle hum as the lift passed a set of wheels on a pole. He loosened his grip slightly.

“Yeah, this isn’t so bad.”

Rey smiled, tilting her head up toward the weak sunlight filtering through the snow and closing her eyes. “This is one of my favorite places on the planet.” She took a deep breath and Poe couldn’t help but do the same, letting that crisp mountain air cleanse his lungs. 

“I could see that.” Then, sensing an opportunity, “So how does it work with the Inn and the resort?”

“It’s a partnership. They scratch our back and we scratch theirs.”

“And how does that work?”

“Well, they don’t want to run an inn and we don’t want to manage a ski resort, so we’re a match made in heaven. We became the official inn for Hoth Mountain Resort, and these slopes keep our rooms full when it’s not Christmas. Win-win.”

“You guys never thought of merging?” Poe asked. He hadn’t actually seen any of the plans, but his best guess was that Bliss would be very interested in bringing the resort into the fold.

“No. We have a motto around here. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

Poe laughed, his breath fogging in front of him. “Fair enough.”

It was silent for a second, and Poe thought that was the end until Rey asked, “So why Bliss? Were there no jobs available at the Hotel California? Dr. Evil wasn’t hiring?”

Ok, he definitely deserved that. 

There were two answers to that question: the standard and the truth. Normally, it wouldn’t even be a question of which one he’d give. The truth was reserved for him and him alone. Especially not a client. Yet something about the woman next to him made him hesitate. It was almost like he wanted to tell her, to share that little piece of himself that he hadn’t spoken aloud in nearly a decade. 

But even as those wide, hazel eyes encouraged him to bare his soul, he fell back on old habits. They died hard, after all.

“It’s just a job,” he said, with a practiced shrug. It was a familiar lie. “Nothing personal.”

Rey wasn’t about to let him get away with that. “Really?”

Though thankfully, he didn’t have to come up with an answer as the top of the mountain came into view, their departure imminent. 

“Tips up,” she demonstrated, Poe mimicked the motion, ski tips pointed to the sky while Rey lifted the bar. 

Somehow he made it off the lift without face planting or making the round trip, meeting Rey a few feet away at the top of the run. 

Poe swallowed. It was a lot higher up here than he’d been expecting, the end of the run so far away, he couldn’t even see it through the gently blowing snow. “You’re sure this is blue?”

“Yup. It’s the longest run here, but the incline’s gentle. Perfect for a beginner.”

Poe wasn’t sure about that, but he’d learn enough about Rey Skywalker over the past couple days to trust her judgment. Which wasn’t as comforting to him as it should have been. 

But instead of thinking about that any further, he pushed his goggles down over his eyes, bent his knees and followed her down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After skiing, Poe and Rey grow closer. A hiccup brings the evening to an abrupt and surprising halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I look out at the eight plus inches of snow that fell overnight, I can't help but think this is a very fitting day to update this story. All the snowed in vibes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Poe was just settling down in front of the fire when the knock came.

After the day spent outside, he’d been struggling to get warm, the lengthy shower he’d taken doing little to take an edge off the chill. Though it had helped a little with his aching muscles. He was surprisingly sore from their little adventure. Apparently, skiing was a little more hardcore than he’d been expecting.

So it was with a sigh (and a grimace) that he managed to drag himself off the couch and toward the door, desperately wishing he’d thought to grab the complimentary slippers as he swung open the door.

On the other side stood Rey, somehow managing to balance two mugs and a heaping plate of cookies between her two hands and look good doing it.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he repeated, his eyes taking in the soft leggings and oversized sweater she was wearing. In fact, the sweater was so big, it had slid off one shoulder, revealing a creamy patch of skin dusted with freckles. Just like the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly, he felt a little underdressed in his sweats and ratty old t-shirt.

“I, uh, noticed you weren’t at the cookies and cocoa event. So I thought I’d bring the party to you.” She lifted up her goods in demonstration.

Right, she’d told him about it at Hoth Mountain. They had little events like that almost every night for the guests. Part of the character of the Inn, he supposed. 

“Yeah, come in, come in.” He stepped out of the way, allowing her into the room. “Sorry about that. I was just a little tired after everything today.” That was the understatement of the year. Even as he spoke, he was dead on his feet, his head feeling like it was filled with fuzz.

“I hear ya. It’s been a while for me, and dear god are my thighs aching.”

That woke him up. Or at least a certain part of him. 

Poe’s face heated. That sounded a lot dirtier than she was probably intending. Or hell, maybe she knew exactly what she was saying. Either way, now he couldn’t stop thinking about her aching thighs. 

She made herself at home, marching right over to the little sitting area in front of the fire and dropping down to the couch. After setting down the cookies and cocoa, of course. “Come on, before it gets cold.” She patted the spot next to her. 

For a second, he debated taking a different spot deliberately, putting a little distance between them. It was the right thing to do. But the way she was looking up at him, all soft smiles and easy expectancy, he found himself dropping down next to her. Like he was helpless against her pull.

At her urging, he picked up one of the cookies. It was warm. “Wait, a second. Are these fresh out of the oven?” he asked, taking a bite. It was soft and chewy and yes, warm, the perfect balance of cinnamon and sugar sweetness. 

“Of course. We’re not amateurs.” She picked up her own cookie, honest to god moaning when it hit her tongue. “God, I love snickerdoodles.” She pointed to the mugs. “You gotta try the cocoa. It’s a secret family recipe.”

He was not disappointed. “Dear god, what is in this?” It had to be the most perfect thing he’d ever drank.

“What part of secret don’t you get?” But she was all smiles, picking up the second mug and holding it out to him. Belatedly, he realized what she was doing and clinked his mug with hers “To cold nights with warm friends.”

So they were friends now. That was a development. And yet, the way she said the word didn’t make it sound friendly at all. It made it sound–

No, that wasn’t right. It must have been in his head.

“To cold nights with warm friends,” he repeated, taking another sip. It was almost a struggle not to moan himself. 

Once they’d demolished half the plate, a comfortable silence fell over them, both intermittently sipping their cocoa and watching the fire. It was cozy. Probably a little too much.

Naturally, Poe had to ruin it. “So do all your guests get this kind of treatment?” he asked, trying to be funny.

“Just the ones that can save the Inn,” she shot back. He was gearing up to set her straight when she put up a hand to stop him. “I know, I know. The deal is done, your mind is made up, yadda, yadda, yadda. But can’t you just let a girl dream for one night?”

There was no heat to her words, her smile soft and wistful in the firelight. But he could see the sadness just below the surface, the sorrow that threatened to spill over any time she talked about the Inn.

In that moment, he hated himself. Hated that he’d put that look on her face. That he was the reason she had to dream about keeping the place she’d grown up in open. 

“I’m sorry, Rey. I really am.”

That smile turned sad as she looked down at her mug. “I know. But thank you for humoring me.” It was the first time that she’d admitted that her mission was futile, and he wouldn’t pretend that it didn’t break his heart a little.

She took a deep breath, visibly shaking the sadness off her face. “Let’s talk about something less depressing. Like, showing you how we decorate the Inn for Christmas tomorrow.”

Though apparently, she didn’t believe her mission was futile enough to actually stop. 

“Please tell me there are fun facts about revenue and guest satisfaction involved.”

“You know it,” she said, giving him a wink for good measure. Poe’s face heated. Hell, his whole body heated. “I’ve got spreadsheets and everything.”

Needing to do something with his hands, he took another sip of his drink, the liquid warming him from the inside out. He shivered.

He should tell her. That much was growing more obvious by the minute. She had a right to know that the decision was out of his hands, that Zorii’s - and therefore Bliss’s - mind had been made up long before he stepped foot on Hoth Mountain or the Skywalker Inn. He owed her that much truth.

But there was a second layer to that feeling, one he hadn’t really let himself consider until that moment. He  _ liked _ Rey. And not just in an “I admire her moxy” kind of way. She was determined and loyal and yes, very, very pretty, especially with the way she was watching him from under those lashes, the roaring fire behind her limning her in a soft, rosy glow.

Scratch that. She wasn’t pretty; she was gorgeous. And he couldn’t look away. 

Even as the seconds stretched into minutes, he found that he couldn’t take his eyes off hers, completely captivated by the way her hazel eyes turned green in the light. Not that Rey was averting her gaze. In fact, they were locked in some strange game of sexual tension chicken, neither willing to be the first to break the moment.

Though it seemed fate had other ideas when Poe went to take another sip of his cocoa, only to find it empty.

“You got anything a little stronger?” he asked, holding up the empty mug for show. There was a little bar downstairs, though he couldn’t imagine it stayed open particularly late. 

Rey’s smile crept across her face, held in check when she bit down on her lower lip. Poe felt his whole body flush. Again. That shit was like kryptonite to him. “I’ve got just the thing.” She was up and across the room before he could so much as blink, leaving the latch propped so she could get back in. “Be right back.”

Once she was safely out of view, he released the breath he’d been holding forever, leaning back against the couch as he ran his hands through his hair in (sexual) frustration.

This was… not ideal. In all his years doing this, he’d never crossed the line, never made something that was business, personal. Then again, he’d never met someone like Rey.

And to think, she’d spent the first few days he’d been here terrorizing him. And he’d spent those same days avoiding her. A nasty little voice in the back of his head wondered if there was something a little intentional with Rey’s sudden reversal, but he dismissed it almost immediately. Sure, he’d been burned before, but if there was one thing he was certain of, it was this: Rey Skywalker was not Zorii Bliss.

As if to demonstrate that point, Rey burst into the room, a squat bottle of amber liquid in hand. “I took a swing,” she announced, dropping back on to the couch. For a second, she looked nervous. “Bourbon?” 

“How’d you guess?” 

Her smile went wide. “You look like a bourbon man.”

He wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not, but he’d take it as one, divesting her of the bottle to get a better look. One glance at the label and he gave a low whistle. “This is a really good bottle. Are you sure?”

“Of course. One of the perks of knowing the owner, I suppose.” 

He laughed, letting her snatch the bottle back from his hands. With a deft motion, she pulled the cork, Poe holding up his mug to take a finger or two. She repeated the pour in her own mug, holding it up again to cheers. When she looked unclear of what to say, Poe stepped in.

“To knowing the owner,” he said, the cheerful ping of the mugs loud in the room.

“To knowing the owner.”

They both drank to that, Poe letting the liquid slide down his throat, warming as it went. “Oh, that’s nice,” he said, immediately helping himself to another sip. “It even goes well with the chocolate.”

“I’ll have to add it to the specialty cocktail menu.” It was quiet for a second, Poe watching as that smile slide off her face.

And here they were again. Would he ever be able to spend five minutes with this woman without being reminded that he was the bad guy? Well, he knew one sure fire way to forget. He reached for the bourbon. 

“Top you up?” 

It was a few top ups later that things got interesting. 

Poe was feeling that whole body rush that only came from good booze and better company, their shared laughter ringing through the suite. 

“So, the first day we’re all kind of looking at each other, but no one’s brave enough to address it,” she said, taking another sip. He was about 90% that she was outdrinking him two to one. Maybe three.

“Wait, wait, you’re talking actual pajamas? In the main dining room?”

“No, I’m talking robe, slippers, and little old man chicken legs in between.” She gave a little shudder. “I had and still have no desire to know if there were pajamas underneath. So the second morning, there are like three kids at breakfast so finally we have to draw straws to decide who has to tell him.”

“Hold on a second, your dad didn’t just take care of it.”

“Hell no, he didn’t want to do it either! He let fate decide.”

“And fate decided….”

Rey giggled. “Finn. Poor guy. We gave him the rest of the day off with pay.”

Poe laughed, trying to ignore how tight and scratchy his throat felt. It was just the liquor. Actually, he probably needed some water.

He set down the mug - enough of that - and when he looked back up, he found Rey’s eyes locked on him again, that small smile playing across her lips.

“This is fun,” she said, draining the remainder of her mug before setting it down as well.

He swallowed thickly, a little painfully, almost acutely aware of those sparkling eyes on him. “It is.” 

It felt like the whole night had been leading up to this, the two of them on the precipice of something he didn’t dare name. Inching closer. 

Across from him, Rey took a deep breath. Blew it out. There was something earnest on her face, a look he’d slowly come to recognize over the hours. Then, as soon as it appeared, it shuttered, her voice a little strained when she said, “Come on, you must have stories.”

One step forward, two steps back.

“Of course I do. You want the one where the fire alarm went off and I had to evacuate in only my boxers? Or the one when the owner of a B&B’s wife got so drunk she threw up in a soup tureen? Maybe the time I accidentally walked in on a three way between the manager, his wife, and one of the bellhops?”

Rey’s eyes and smile went wide. “Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes. And funny enough, that’s exactly what the wife was saying.”

Rey tipped her head back and let out a loud, barking laugh, her cheeks pink from either the story or the bourbon. At this point, it was hard to tell.

“I’m sorry to disappoint; no orgies here. That I know of. It sounds like getting snowed in will barely even hit your top ten.”

His own head felt full of fluff, thoughts swirling around so quickly that he had trouble plucking just one. Though he hadn’t had nearly as much as Rey, he felt a lot worse off than she looked. Weird. 

But he shoved that all down, forcing himself to pay attention to Rey and the conversation at hand. “I don’t know. It’s definitely growing on me,” he said, not 100% sure he was only talking about the Inn.

Another silence stretched, charged this time with an undercurrent that felt a whole hell of a lot like desire. And it wasn’t just in his fuzzy head either, he could see it written plainly on Rey’s face, the way she was looking at him, the subtle tilt of her body toward his.

Without warning, a shiver went through him, Poe feeling it somewhere in his bones. Good god, would he ever warm up?

“Are you okay?” asked Rey, concern lacing her words.

Poe tried not to think about it. “Yeah. I just can’t seem to get warm.”

She gave him a wry smile. “You flatlanders. So fragile.”

“Flatlanders?”

“Yeah, you know, people who don’t live on a mountain.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

She just gave him a long look that seemed to say “duh.”

But there was a mischievous smile spreading across that face, a glint in her eye he wasn’t sure whether to be terrified of or excited for. “Though, I do know a sure-fire way to get you warm.”

Ok, definitely excited. “Really?”

“Really.” 

She inched closer, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. Her thumb traced the line of cheekbone, back and forth and back again, a soft rasp against his five o’clock shadow. They were barely a breath away from kissing when Rey’s face fell, her hand moving up to his forehead. “You’re burning up.”

Well, that was certainly not where he thought this was heading. “What?”

“Your skin is hot to the touch.” She pressed a cheek to his forehead, a movement oddly reminiscent of his mother. Weird. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I’ve felt better.” He swallowed thickly, wincing at the broken glass feeling. “Maybe I should drink some water.”

Rey was up in an instant. “Bed. Now.”

Poe had to chuckle. This was probably the only time in his life he wasn’t excited to hear those words. What a difference a little context could make.

But Rey either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the implications of those words, already jumping to action.

“Come on, up,” she said, getting to her feet and tugging him up with her. “I’ll get something to bring that fever down.”

“I thought we were going to warm me up?” he said, another shiver wracking his body. His head felt heavy and strange on his shoulders, like it was simultaneously full of fluff and concrete. And that wasn’t even taking into account the pounding headache. When had that started?

Rey just chuckled, leading him by hand (like a toddler) to the bedroom. Again, the context was really killing him here. “I’m pretty sure you’re quite warm enough.”

“Hmmm,” he answered, dropping on to the bed as instructed. “You sure?”

“Positive.” She was laughing at him, but Poe found that he didn’t care. Especially not as his head hit the pillow. Weird, he hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until this moment. 

Without commenting, Rey pulled the covers up to his chin, effectively tucking him in. Poe blinked to bring her face into focus. Had he fallen asleep? It felt like he’d fallen asleep.

“You’re not as mean as you pretend to be,” he mumbled, struggling to hold on to consciousness. Distantly, he was pretty sure he heard Rey laugh. “I think you might even like me.”

There was a cool hand on his forehead, brushing a stray curl out of his face. She leaned down close to his ear as Poe struggled to keep his eyes open. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Then, dropping her voice to barely a whisper, she added, “I definitely like you.”

He smiled before letting his eyes drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Wednesday and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe weathers the flu, only to find it Christmas Eve when he wakes up.

Poe didn’t know which way was up or down. 

He slept fitfully, his dreams full of old memories remixed with the new. 

Shara Bey stirring something on the stove, a small smile on her face when she realized he was there. He and Rey laughing in the kitchen of Skywalker. His dad working in the garden at the old B&B. Dio’s mournful stares in front of the fire. 

A mug of tea. The honeysuckle and columbine lining the path. Shelf after shelf of books. His mother’s warm smile fading, fading.

As if the fever dreams weren’t enough, they were punctuated by his few waking moments, Rey coming back time and again with medicine and water and broth that Poe could barely even swallow. 

A cool hand felt his forehead. Water on his lips. The face floating above him faded in and out, his mother replacing Rey and vice versa until he wasn’t sure what was in his head and what wasn’t.

He had no concept of time. It could have been hours or days or a week, and he honestly wouldn’t have known the difference. One second, he’d be freezing, shivers wracking his entire body, and in the next, he’d be throwing the covers off as the heat overtook him.

Finally, the fever broke, a fine sweat breaking out all over his body. 

It took a few minutes, but his body settled, his mind clearing as he was finally able to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke, it was the most normal he’d felt in however long. He suspected days, but there was no way to confirm.

His body was stiff, surely a product of the time spent in bed, and he was more thirsty than he’d ever been in his life, but the aches were gone, his temperature gloriously normal as he attempted to stretch a little. It felt like he’d been through some kind of exorcism, and now he basked in the normalcy of his usual aches and pains.

But as he enjoyed his new health, it became apparent that he was not alone. Next to him, he could sense another body, warm and gently snoring. He chuckled to himself. She snored. How cute.

So it was quite the surprise when he opened his eyes slowly, and found himself face to face with none other than Dio.

The Great Dane opened his eyes, that usual mournful look on his face as he carefully looked at Poe. 

Poe chuckled. “Hey buddy.” He reached over to give him a scratch and Dio whimpered, getting up and out of reach in a hurry. “Gee, thanks.”

He watched as Dio walked around the bed and over to a chair in the corner, where Rey was silently sleeping. She woke with a start when Dio placed his giant head in her lap, automatically reaching down to scratch behind his ears. She blinked, sleep slow to let her go, before finally turning her attention to the bed.

“You’re awake,” she said, sounding pleasantly surprised at that prospect. “How are you feeling?”

Poe reassessed the situation. He was still tired, even though he’d spent the last however many days in bed, but the aches and chills were both gone. His throat was a little scratchy, but his head was clear. Overall, he’d call it a win.

“Better. A lot better. How long was I out?”

“Two days. It was touch and go for a while.”

He sat up. “Shit, it’s Christmas?”

Rey smiled. “Christmas Eve.” She rose from the chair, taking a moment to stretch. Poe watched in thinly veiled fascination as her sweater crept up, revealing a pale sliver of flat stomach underneath. “If you shower quickly, we can still make the tree decorating downstairs.”

“Are you sure you want me downstairs infecting your guests?” It was mostly a joke, but he was genuinely concerned.

Rey checked the time on her phone. “Your fever broke almost 20 hours ago and you’ve been sleeping soundly since, so I think we’ll be okay. But you gotta shower. That’s nonnegotiable.”

Poe laughed. “I think I can manage that,” he said, slowly getting out of bed. He was stiff, that much was sure, but generally speaking no worse for the wear. She was almost out the bedroom door, Dio hot on her heels, when it hit him. “Wait a second, did you stay with me the whole time?”

To his great surprise, her cheeks turned a soft pink in the dying light coming through the windows. She ducked her head. “Somebody had to make sure you didn’t die on us.” And with that she was gone, leaving Poe to laugh and shake his head to an audience of zero.

He quickly hopped in the shower, a giant walk-in number easily big enough for two. What was it with this place and two-person bathing? Only this time, as he washed his hair, he knew exactly why his mind had gone there.

Rey was… well a surprise was one way to put it. A revelation was another. 

It had been a long time since he’d been that attracted to someone. At least since those crazy, early days with Zorii. For too long he’d been focused on the goal, getting out of Bliss, striking out on his own, that he’d completely shut himself off to any other possibilities. Life on the road was lonely, and yet, he’d never even been tempted. That is, until now.

They’d almost… 

Well, it didn’t matter what they’d almost done. In the end, nothing had happened. Stupid flu.

He soaped up his hands, recognizing the crisp, fresh scent of Rose’s products. Freshly fallen snow. 

There was no denying Rey was pretty. In fact, he’d probably go as far as saying she was gorgeous. Then again, with that dark hair and bright eyes, she was exactly his type. He let his mind wander to that strip of creamy stomach he’d gotten a peek of earlier, the freckle dusted shoulder he’d seen the day they went skiing. Absently, he wondered where else those freckles were hidden. Across her collarbones? Down her back? Perhaps between the twin, soft mounds of her breasts. 

It registered somewhere in the back of his head that he was now hard, his dick apparently not getting the memo that he’d been sick just hours before. Or maybe it too wanted to celebrate his newfound health. Well, if he was already here…

He re-soaped before taking himself in hand, his mind straying once again to the brief flashes of Rey he’d seen over his time at Skywalker. In his head, he imagined putting his mouth on her, tracing those freckles with lips and tongue far past where they disappeared beneath her clothes. Then he’d venture lower, between her breasts and down that flat expanse of stomach. She’d be wearing lace and he’d pull it down with his teeth, burying his nose at the source of that sweet scent that would be unique to Rey. Because of course she’d smell sweet. And taste it, too.

In the shower, his hand picked up speed, the other palm pressed against the tile to hold him up. His breathing picked up.

His mind skipped ahead, past the part where he’d make her scream - because of course he would - to when she’d climb on top, fingers leaving bruises as she rode him to oblivion…

Poe came with a grunt, completely unexpected. Weird, he hadn’t even realized he was close.

Thankfully, it was easy enough to clean up, his shame at using her swirling down the drain along with the evidence of his pleasure. It wasn’t often he used someone real to get off, and he was glad to have something else to focus on besides Rey’s face in imagined ecstasy as he quickly finished his shower and got ready.

And just in time. He’d barely had enough time to run a comb through his still-wet hair when there was a knock at the door, Rey ready and waiting and freshly showered herself on the other side. 

“Hey,” he said, taking in the soft leggings and even softer sweater. This one was a deep magenta, with little pearls sewn across the shoulders and bust, something he wouldn’t have guessed she’d like but suited her surprisingly well. 

Rey smiled, her hand on Dio’s head next to her. “Hey.” Then realizing this was kind of her show, “Come on, Christmas awaits!”

She led him down the main stairs and into the lobby, where Christmas truly did wait for them, guests and staff alike decorating the trees around the room with tinsel and large glass balls. The kind of stuff you saw on TV commercials, not real life. There were even cookies to decorate and what looked like more of the cocoa, a few bottles standing by for the adults. Though Poe wasn’t sure he was ready for any of that, what with how it ended the last time and all.

“He lives!” called out Luke, from his perch atop the ladder. He was spreading tinsel among the upper boughs of the tallest tree, a duty he took very seriously by the look of it. Though he was backing down the steps even as he spoke.

Poe laughed. “I do. Sorry for being a bother. Guess that teaches me to skip the flu shot.”

Luke waved him off immediately. “Nonsense. We were worried about you,” he said, all jolly civility. Like Santa incarnate. “Rey especially. Couldn’t pull her away from your bedside.”

“You know what, we should decorate cookies,” she said, tugging the sleeve of his shirt toward the decorating station. Her face practically matched the color of her sweater. “Over there.”

“Was it something I said?” asked Luke. But as Poe looked back, there was a glint in his eye, a small, knowing smile playing across his lips. 

Poe waited until they were installed at the cookie table - along with Liv and Max from a few days ago and their friends, Emma and Jamie - before he pounced. 

“So, you were worried about me?” He reached for the green frosting to start his tree cookie. 

Rey looked up from her bell. “Of course I was. You had a 103 degree fever, and I could only get you to speak Spanish. I was appropriately nervous.”

“Wait, what?”

“You speak Spanish in your sleep.” At whatever look crossed his face, she raised her eyebrows. “You didn’t know that?”

“No.” He hadn’t spoken Spanish (to his knowledge) since he and his dad got into it when he took the job with Bliss, so definitely didn’t know that. And Zorii hadn’t said anything when they’d been together either. “What did I say?”

Rey didn’t take her eye off her cookie, intent as she was on outlining it with frosting. “Well, my high school Spanish is a little rusty, but I think it was something about a house? And hummingbirds. Does that mean anything to you?”

All the blood drained out of Poe’s face.

Hummingbird. That was the name of the B&B his family had owned… before. Just before. 

So, he lied. “No idea. I must have been having some weird fever dreams or something.” 

There must have been something in his voice, a tell of some sort, because Rey looked up, her eyes watching him carefully like she knew. But thankfully, she let it drop. 

“Well, I’m just glad you're alive and speaking English again. Dead hotel reps are bad for business, unfortunately.”

Poe chuckled, turning his attention back to his kind of blobby tree. 

“Miss Rey, Miss Rey, look at my snowman!” said one of the kids. Either Emma or Jamie.

Rey made a big show of examining the six pounds of icing and crooked face of the cookie. “Wow, Emma. That’s so good!”

“And mine!” shouted Max, holding up a gingerbread man that was just a giant swirl of every color frosting. It looked a little like barf. Or perhaps abstract impressionism.

“You’ve been practicing, I see.” 

He nodded very seriously. 

The kids quickly lost interest in the cookies, taking off toward the ornament station next, screaming with their sugar highs. Weren’t they supposed to be going to bed for Santa soon? Poe looked at his watch. Maybe not quite yet.

“You ready to call it quits already?” asked Rey, nodding toward his watch. Right, that was probably rude.

“Nah, just wondering if it was time for bed and Santa yet.”

Rey laughed. “It’s like 5pm. It’s not even time for dinner yet.”

“I know that now.” He put the final touches on his tree, little M&M ornaments scattered about. “How do you do it?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Her brow crumpled. “Do what?”

“This.” He gestured around vaguely at the whole thing. The slightly tipsy parents at the bar, the kids running from the ornament station to the tree and back again, her dad still perched on the ladder, humming a Christmas carol as he finished with the tinsel. “You know everyone here. By name.”

She looked at him like he was nuts. “Well, of course I do. That’s the difference between us, and a hotel chain.”

“Memorizing names?”

“No,” she laughed, rolling her eyes. “We’re family here. You remember Mary, right?” He followed her eyes to the woman they’d met in the lobby. The one Rey had gotten a tree for. “Well, she’s been coming here since she was Max’s age. Her parents used to bring her and her brother back when my grandfather ran the place.

“So when she got married and had kids, they picked up the tradition. Now their whole clan comes for Christmas. Mary, her husband Jake, her parents, Tim and Sue, her brother Jim and his wife, Eva, all the kids.”

It struck Poe how much history was here. Literal generations of Skywalkers and guests. It made his heart twist in his chest.

But Rey wasn’t done twisting that knife. “They always stay in 216, 217, and 218. The tree and presents are in 217. We’ve been there the whole journey. They’re like family.” Her voice cracked on that final word, Rey trying and failing to shrug it off. 

As if he couldn’t feel any worse, she blinked back tears. “I’ll be right back,” she said, suddenly standing up. Without giving him time to respond, she disappeared into the back office. 

Seeming to sense the distress in the room, Luke got down off the ladder and crossed the room. “Is everything ok over here?”

“Rey was telling me about some of the families that stay here every Christmas and she…” he trailed off, not willing to admit that he’d somehow accidentally made her cry. He felt like enough of an ass for joking about it. And being here at all.

Luke’s face turned grave. “I’m afraid Rey isn’t taking the news very well.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I’d hoped that she’d see this as an opportunity, a way for her to move on to bigger and better things.”

“But she loves this place too much,” Poe finished for him. In fact, in all the years he’d been doing this, he’d never seen an owner more involved. Sure, they’d get mad or upset when things didn’t go their way, but none had shown the same level of hurt that Rey had.

Luke gave him a sad smile. “That’s my Rey. When she loves, she loves hard.”

There was something about the delicate way Luke said it that Poe couldn’t help but feel that they weren’t only talking about the Inn anymore. 

“I’m going to go check on her. Help yourself to some cocoa, Poe.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Skywalker. I really am.”

Luke waved him off. “Oh, I know. You’re just doing your job.”

Isn’t that what the Nazis claimed too? It wasn’t exactly a comforting thought.

So he watched as Luke retreated into the back room before heading over to the cocoa bar and helping himself. And if he added a finger of bourbon, well it had been quite the day so far.

He was almost through that mug when Rey finally returned, a smile on her face like nothing had happened. 

“I take it you’re feeling better,” said Rey, sneaking up on him from behind. 

Ok, so apparently they weren’t talking about it. He could play that game. “It’s really good cocoa.”

“Cinnamon.”

Were they just staying random words now? Poe looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

“The secret ingredient. It’s cinnamon.”

“I thought you’d have to kill me if you told me?”

“Don’t worry, it’s still on the table.”

He threw his head back and laughed, that little bit of booze going straight to his head. 

“Come on, you need to paint an ornament for the tree.” She grabbed his sleeve again, this time tugging him toward the ornament station.

Art was certainly not his forte, but he was able to paint a passable snowman on one of the glass bulbs provided, while Rey added a pattern of snowflakes to hers. 

“You gotta sign your name,” she said, pointing to the other side of his bulb. “Then once they dry, we put them on the tree.”

“You guys do this every year?” 

“Yup, why do you think we need so many trees.”

At some point along the way, fabulous smells had started wafting from the kitchen and dining area, something meaty and hearty and just right for the snowy Christmas Eve. But it wasn’t quite time for dinner yet, not when they still had to light the tree.

Rey hit the lights, and they were plunged into darkness, the little ones giggling and screaming in joy. Apparently, something big was about to happen. 

Luke started the countdown. “Ten, nine, eight…”

Next to him, Rey’s hand found his in the darkness, warm and solid and a little more rough than he would have guessed. Though wholly unexpected, it felt so right. Far more right than it should have.

“Five, four, three…”

Rey gave his hand a squeeze.

“Two, one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin.
> 
> See you Tuesday!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Christmas Eve marches on, Poe and Rey grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin.

“Merry Christmas!” went up the cheer by the entire group just as someone flipped a switch and the lobby burst to life with brightly colored lights.

They were strung on all the trees, up the garland wrapped banisters, even around the mantle and front desk. It looked like something straight out of a Hallmark card or a Christmas special, the kind of thing he’d normally flip past on the TV. But here, it worked. Hell, it more than worked, it seemed like something he’d been waiting his whole life to experience. 

It reminded him of home.

Suddenly, his phone felt heavy in his pocket, the nearly 10 year rift between him and his father threatening to swallow him whole. He’d been thinking about Kes - and Shara, too - a lot lately, something about this place dredging up all the memories of the past. 

But he pushed that from his mind, turning to look at Rey next to him.

She was absolutely incandescent, her smile soft and full of wonder, while those wide eyes sparkled among the lights. This was a part of her, something so intrinsic that Rey would simply cease to be Rey without it. And here he was, taking that away from her. There had to be something he could do. Something he could say to Zorii…

He cut himself off at that thought. There was no use. He’d known Zorii long enough to know that once she made up her mind, there was no going back. And no amount of facts or arguing could change that. It was one of the many reasons things hadn’t worked out between them. There were no discussions with Zorii, no playful disagreements, it was her way or the highway. Always.

When he’d checked his phone earlier, there had been several missed calls from Zorii, and several more voicemails. He’d simply clicked off. She could wait. Everything else could wait.

That brought him back to Rey. A woman who by all accounts should hate him. Logic would dictate that there was no common ground between them, that they should be firmly and wholly enemies. Or at least combatants. But she was able to put that all aside. Sure, it was in service to the Inn she loved, and trying to convince him to save it, but that didn’t explain her warm hand in his or that moment they’d shared before he’d gotten sick. She was kind and caring and empathetic. And she was trying to save the Inn not just for herself - though that was definitely a part of it - but for the whole interconnected community on Hoth Mountain. The contrast between her and Zorii was striking.

Luke had started a rousing round of Christmas carols, Rey’s strong, high voice rising above the crowd and nestling somewhere in his chest. He hadn’t sung in years, but found himself joining in anyway, his own voice a little rusty but still not bad. 

Rey smiled at him, their voices joining and combining to create a sweet, sweet harmony, somehow just perfect for each other.

When the first song ended, Luke immediately started up a rendition of Santa Claus is Coming to Town, the kids starting to positively vibrate out of their skins. Poe gave Rey a confused look, to which she answered with, “Just wait.”

And he didn’t have to wait long before the sound of jingling bells reached his ears, a hearty “Ho, ho, ho!” echoing through the lobby. 

It was the tree salesman from a few days ago, dressed to the nines in the best Santa costume Poe had ever seen. It didn’t hurt that his beard was 100% natural, something Poe had realized years ago was the make or break point of the mall set.

The kids went running, Santa taking up his spot on the large armchair closest to the tree. They watched as one-by-one the kids sat on his lap, earnest little faces absolutely talking his ear off.

Rey sighed next to him, the look on her face sad and more than a little wistful as she watched Santa hand Max a candy cane and motion the next kid over. 

“You guys do this every year?” asked Poe, though he already knew the answer. 

She nodded, apparently not trusting her voice at the moment. Poe gave her hand what he hoped was a comforting squeeze, Rey turning that soft, sad smile on him. 

After every child had a chance to chat with Santa, the big man was off to prep his reindeer, or so he announced to the gathering. Rey had disappeared to check on the dinner preparations, so Poe was standing alone near the front desk when the big man himself passed by.

“Ah, Mr. Dameron. I see you’re availing yourself of all the wonders of Skywalker Inn,” he said in that deep, jolly Santa Claus voice of his. 

“Yeah. You know how it goes, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

“Of course, of course. Well, I’m off. Very busy night, as you know.” Poe laughed as the other man gave him a wink. “Just remember, there’s always another way.”

A shiver went down Poe’s spine.

With that strangely prophetic pronouncement, he was gone, leaving Poe a little shaken in his wake.

“Everything ok over here?” asked Rey, appearing from the dining room.

Poe looked down the hall that “Santa” had disappeared down, trying to figure out what had just happened. Giving up, he shook his head as if to clear it. “Yeah. That’s one hell of a Santa.”

Rey smiled, for once no trace of sadness on that pretty face. “I know, right? When I was a kid, I would have sworn he was the real deal, even though I’ve known him my whole life.” She grabbed his hand again, this time leading him toward the dining room. “Come on, dinner is served.”

Poe followed happily.

Dinner was a lively affair, all the families (and singles) staying at the Inn joining for a gigantic family-style meal. There was every type of food imaginable, and more than a few that hadn’t crossed his mind in years, plates full of fragrant meat and vegetables and potatoes cooked every way. There was kielbasa for the Polish crowd. Seven fishes for the Italian crowd. He even recognized some favorites from Noche Buena, just like his dad used to make. 

Poe was seated with the Skywalker clan, including Luke and Rey and Finn and even Rose, the conversation lively and the food absolutely unbelievable.

Less than an hour later Poe was stuffed, and honestly a little drunk, each course accompanied by free flowing wine and beer. He couldn’t even imagine what this cost them to put on, and couldn’t help but wonder about how and what the guests were charged. It looked like it wasn’t only Inn guests, either, some of the folks he’d met over his time here coming to join. There was a sense of community here that he had never experienced, even with all his travel over the last few years. 

Luke chose that moment to stand up, clinking his fork against a wine glass to get the attention of the entire dining room. Poe went hot then cold, his stomach dropping to the floor as he realized what Luke was about to do. Here. Now. With Poe present.

He must have given Rey a panicked look, because she shook her head slightly, placing a hand over his on the table. “After Christmas,” she murmured so only Poe could hear. “He doesn’t want to ruin the holiday.”

Though Poe released a relieved breath, that knowledge didn’t necessarily make him feel any better. Skywalker Inn was still closing. These people were still about to lose their community and traditions. And there was no amount of putting it off that was going to save them.

“Guests, friends, family,” started Luke, his smile a touch sad. “I’d like to thank you for choosing to spend your holiday with us. We have a lot of familiar faces from over the years. Guests who became friends who became family. That’s the Skywalker way. 

“So eat, drink, and be merry. And we look forward to another wonderful Christmas with all of our family at the Inn.” He raised his glass. “Salud!”

The entire dining room raised their glasses in answer. “Salud!”

When he looked over at Rey, she was barely keeping it together, eyes rimmed in the shiny silver of unshed tears. 

Making sure Finn and Rose were otherwise occupied, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“I will be.” She swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath and trying out a shaky smile. “It’s just hard to believe this is the last time we’ll all be here. Together.”

For something like the tenth time during the meal, Poe thought of the strange departing words of the tree salesman Santa. _There’s always another_ _way._ It had felt like a premonition, or maybe an omen, or maybe it was just a bit of strange fortune teller advice, but it had gotten Poe thinking. He was right. There was always another way. Poe just couldn’t think of one at the moment.

Though he had no words for her, that didn’t stop him from taking Rey’s hand under the table and giving it what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. 

Dessert arrived in that moment, plates and plates of cookies and pies and little pastries that Poe couldn’t deny himself even when he’d declared himself stuffed mere minutes before.

The night was quickly winding down, Finn passing out nightcaps to the adults while Luke read ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas to the kids around the tree. Rey dropped down next to him on one of the far couches, Luke’s soft, lulling voice just barely reaching them.

She sighed, her eyes going a little soft as she watched her father playing it up for the kids. “I love this story.”

“It’s a good one.”

Without warning, Rey rested her head against his shoulder, the warm weight of her pressing all along his side. He didn’t even need to think about it, he just wrapped an arm around her automatically, reveling in how right it felt to be there.

On his shoulder, Rey inhaled deeply. “Mmm you smell like freshly fallen snow,” she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

For a second, his face heated as he remembered exactly where that smell would be strongest, but there was no need for Rey to know that. Instead, he responded, “So do you.”

So together they listened to Luke’s lilting voice, watching the kids get sleepier and sleepier around his feet. With the roaring fire and all the lights, it once again felt like he was dropped into some classic movie. Perhaps It’s a Wonderful Life or Holiday Inn. Only this time, he found that with Rey dozing on his shoulder he didn’t mind. No, he didn’t mind at all.

All too soon, Luke was saying those final, magical words, “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”

There were some sporadic claps as parents came forward to whisk their half (or full) sleeping children off to bed to wait for the big man himself, a quiet having fallen over the lobby and its inhabitants. 

Rey was so quiet herself, Poe wondered if she had fallen asleep, but her head popped up when Luke made his way over to their little couch. “I’m gonna go oversee the clean up and morning prep,” he said, smiling down softly on his daughter. If he thought there was something strange about their positions, he kept it to himself.

“I’ll come help.” She made to get up, but Luke put up a hand to stop her.

“No, no, I’ve got it. You go make sure Mr. Dameron makes it to his room ok.” And with a single wink, he was gone, disappearing somewhere into the depths of the Inn and leaving them to a very awkward silence in his wake.

Absently, Poe wondered if Rey could feel the heat coming off his face. Though, when he looked over, he found her cheeks pleasantly pink as well.

“Did your dad just…” He trailed off, not quite willing to finish that sentence.

“Yes. Yes, he did.” Rey cleared her throat. “Come on, I want to check your temp anyway.” When she stood, Poe felt the absence of her acutely. 

Turning to face him, she held out a hand.

And didn’t let it go all the way to his room.

The halls were quiet as they strolled through the sleepy Inn, her hand warm in his. They didn’t need to speak, not when everything felt strange and new and electric between them. It had been a long time, far too long in his opinion, since he’d felt this kind of excitement about another person. Only the cruelest twist of fate had put them on opposite sides of this deal, tainting whatever this was between them.

All too soon, they were in front of his door. And yet, he didn’t make a move to open it. And Rey didn’t make a move to leave him there.

“This is me,” he said, as redundant as ever.

Rey smiled. “So it is.”

“I should probably…” he trailed off, gesturing toward the door with a thumb. “What with Santa coming and all.”

“You wouldn’t want to be awake for that.”

He dug out his key, opening the door with a practiced ease before he turned back to her. “Oh, my temperature.”

“Right,” she replied, a glint in her eye that he was starting to recognize. Taking a step closer, she got on her tippy toes, pressing those soft, soft lips onto his forehead for a second. There was a smile on her face when she pulled back. “Cool as a cucumber.”

“I get a clean bill of health?” asked Poe, trying to play it cool. 

“Maybe give it til tomorrow. Just in case.” She took a step backward. And then another. “I should go make sure Dad doesn’t need any help.”

Though he hadn’t expected anything - they were kind of mortal enemies here - his heart still sank a little as she continued to retreat backwards down the hall.

“Night, Rey.”

“Night, Poe.”

He waited until she disappeared from view to close the door behind him. Releasing a shaky breath, he leaned his back against the closed door, mind racing. He’d thought…

Well, it didn’t matter what he’d thought. Rey had made her decision. It was probably for the best, anyway. In a few days, he’d be out of here, and Skywalker would start winding down. He doubted either of them would be looking back. Yes, it was definitely better this way. Less messy.

Then again, she had said to give it til tomorrow. That sounded at least a little bit promising.

He was trying to will himself to get off the door and go to bed when a knock sounded between his shoulder blades. His breath caught in his chest. That couldn’t be…

There was zero hesitation when he wrenched open the door, and zero hesitation a second later when Rey flung herself into his arms and pressed her lips to his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Thursday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their growing attraction reaches a tipping point, Poe and Rey consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all smut. The whole thing. Please enjoy.

She was soft and so, so warm in his arms as he took a step back, bringing her into the room with him. Distantly, he registered the door closing behind her, but he couldn’t be fucked about anything besides the feel of Rey’s mouth on his own. 

Her lips, dear god, those lips were like silk when he ran his tongue across the seam, begging for entry and coming up victorious. Though he’d only known her a week or so, this felt right, far more right than anything else he’d been doing as of late. So he continued to walk them backwards, intent on making it to the bedroom.

That’s when it hit him.

He pulled back, Rey’s lips chasing him a second before she realized what she was doing. She blinked at him in confusion. “Is everything okay? Why’d you stop?” 

Her words were breathy, and both their chest heaved like they’d just walked to the top of Hoth Mountain.

“What about whatever I just got over?” He brought a hand up, smoothing a rogue piece of her hair back. “I don’t want to get you sick, too.”

“Oh, fuck it. I got my flu shot.”

Her mouth swallowed his answering laugh.

Finally, they were back in the bedroom, someone having been through to change the sheets and light the fire. It was the touches like that. The Skywalker difference. He quickly put that thought out of his head. It wouldn’t do to think of any of that at the moment. 

The back of his knees hit the bed, and Rey gently pushed him down the rest of the way, following him down once his back hit the mattress. He couldn’t even be bothered that he was already half hard - and just from kissing, no less - not when Rey was already working at the button on his jeans. 

She paused just before taking him in hand, hesitation furrowing her brow. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, yes, hell yes,” he said, Rey snorting a little before getting back to the task at hand.

Her hand was warm as she freed him from his underwear, giving him a single pump before her lips closed around him.

His head hit the mattress as that warm, wet heat enveloped him, something involuntary along the lines of, “Unnhhh,” escaping his lips. He would have been embarrassed had there been a single rational thought in his head besides  _ yes, yes, please, yes _ , but here they were.

Rey was methodical in her ministrations, lips and tongue working him over in concert, her hand taking the inches her mouth couldn’t manage. And all the while, Poe’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, lost in the sensation.

That sweet little mouth of hers had no trouble coaxing him to full attention, and soon enough his thighs were jumping under the attention, an all too familiar flex and release that meant he was close. Probably too close.

Though he wanted nothing more than to reach that release, he now had high aspirations for the evening. And that meant not getting off just quite yet. So he managed to pull himself together long enough to say, “Rey.”

She lifted off his cock with a cheerful if filthy pop, those eyes full of mischief when they met his. “Yes?”

Though his heart was still racing, he gave her his best impression of a smirk. 

“Your turn.”

She was up in an instant, her mouth a little salty-sour when she kissed him. But Poe didn’t mind, not when she was already easing her sweater over head, keeping this thing moving along. He came in for an assist when she got her hair tangled in one of the little pearls, the two of them laughing as they worked to free her. It was awkward and more than a little nervous and yet it still felt so right.

Once she was freed from her knitwear prison, his mouth found hers once more, those clever fingers of hers working the buttons of his shirt until she could slide it off his shoulders.

“So many layers,” she either commented or complained while her fingers played with the hem of the t-shirt below. Poe laughed.

“It is winter.”

“Well, we need to do something about that.”

He tried to look innocent. “Winter?”

She fixed him with a look. “The clothes.”

You didn’t have to tell him twice. 

He let Rey remove his t-shirt, her hands wandering across the expanse of his chest, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Next, he divested her of her bra, laying her back on the mattress before popping up to kick his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Showtime.

Then he was back, his fingers toying with the waistband of her leggings. So close and yet so far away.

She lifted her hips up, inviting him to peel them down those long, long legs, Poe placing sweet little kisses on her creamy, bare flesh as he went. 

And then there was one.

He’d guessed correctly. Those panties were lace underneath the leggings, a little scrap of blue fabric that stood between him and his goal. He looked up at her. “May I?”

“I might cry if you didn’t.”

He laughed, bringing his mouth to hover just above the waistband. If he was doing this, he might as well do it right.

So just like that earlier little fantasy, he took that lace between his teeth and tugged in down, finding the process to be a lot easier in his head than in practice. But he managed, sliding them over her hips and down those legs just like the pants.

And then she was bare to him, Poe taking a moment to gaze at the feast laid out before him. She was pretty as a picture laying there for him, those cheeks pinking under the scrutiny of his gaze. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her straight from the source, sweeter than even he could imagine.

When he licked that first stripe - from cunt to clit, naturally - Rey’s back arched on the mattress, her thighs snapping shut to clench around his ears. Poe found himself smirking into her pussy. Now, that was the king of all compliments. 

But now was not the time to dwell on that, so he licked up and in, Rey keening as his lips found her clit. Alternating lips and tongue, he took her apart piece by piece, her little pants and moans leading the way. He found out quickly that she liked his tongue occupied with her clit at all times, using the knowledge to tease her with sucking kisses to her thighs that left her writhing and begging.

Good to know he still had it.

It was several minutes later that he finally took mercy on her, adding one finger and then a second before focusing all his talents on that tiny bundle of nerves.

She shouted her pleasure, hands coming down to bury themselves in his hair as she pulsed around his fingers.

He worked her through it, keeping up a rhythm with his hand on the off chance that he could coax another orgasm from her. The muscles in her thighs jumped and quaked, her breathing all over the place as she tugged lightly on his curls. He knew without looking that her skin would be flushed, eyes bright in the light coming off the fire. 

Speaking of that fire, a fine sweat had broken out over his back thanks to its proximity, the whole room warm and glowing and cozy. Maybe the snow wasn’t so bad if it led to scenes like this. He should add a few properties back to his list. Just in case.

But he couldn’t worry about his changing winter opinions, not when Rey was starting to tense again, the grip on his curls tightening just to this side of painful. His cock gave an appreciative twitch. Now this was what he was talking about. 

He redoubled his efforts, crooking his fingers as he continued to tongue at her clit. This time, Rey came with a sharp intake of breath, every muscle tensing for a split second before letting go in a moment of sweet, sweet release. 

Those muscles were still twitching when he finally joined her at the top of the bed, the flush he’d imagined in full force when he found her lips with his own. 

“You might just have redeemed yourself,” she said, her voice a little breathier than it had been in the beginning. That was never a bad sign. “A little.”

He chuckled, burying his face in her neck, kissing along the long line of her throat. “Just a little?” A very much not little part of him brushed against her hip, hot and hard and ready to go.

She bit down on her lip, her voice throaty and low when she said, “Well, I haven’t been to the main event yet.” And then, “Do you have a condom?”

His face fell.

Rey just rolled her eyes. “I guess I have to do everything around here.” 

He propped himself up on an elbow and as she donned one of the complimentary bathrobes, padding out toward the main room. 

“What, you don’t have Skywalker branded condoms, hand made by orphans and ribbed for her pleasure?”

She bit down on her lip, trying and failing to stifle a grin. “No. But I’ll put it on the list for the next Inn.”

At that, she disappeared, returning less than five minutes later with condoms in hand. 

“Suit up.” She tossed one at him, before dropping the robe. 

He’d never gotten a condom on faster.

Before he could react, she eased him onto his back, those strong thighs straddling him in the process. For a split second she looked a little unsure. “Is this okay?”

Poe reached up, burying a hand in her loose hair. “Hell. Yes.”

Her answering smile went wide, all straight, white teeth.

She wasted no time in taking him in hand, lining herself up before dropping down slow. They both moaned as she seated herself fully, Poe’s breath leaving him in a rush as he bottomed out. 

She was so perfect and tight, her body fluttering around him as she got used to the feel of him. There was an entire world of emotion that passed over her face, her eyes darker than he’d ever seen them as they latched onto his.

There was a question in those eyes, and all he could do was nod in response.

She lifted herself up.

Poe’s hands were on her hips in an instant, his hips jerking up as she dropped herself back down. 

So it went. It usually took a little longer to find a rhythm, especially with someone new, but they were on the same page from that first moment, so strangely in tune with each other that Poe had to wonder if she was reading his mind.

And Rey. Oh, Rey was a revelation, that beautiful body moving in perfect concert with his own. The fire back lit her, skin glistening in the soft glow, Poe forever finding those constellations of freckles across her body fascinating. 

They were everywhere. He’d been right.

He traced a couple near her waist as she continued to move on top of him, her steady stream of pants and moans letting him know how he was doing.

The answer to that was not good enough.

So he redoubled his efforts, focusing his attention on meeting her stroke for stroke while his fingers found that perfect spot between her thighs, strumming just so. She tightened appreciably at the attention, Poe struggling to keep his own climax at bay. He had a ladies first policy in all things, but especially in this. And he wasn’t about to break that now.

But Rey, as always, appeared to be on the same page. Her eyes fell closed, nails biting into his chest where her palms rested. Helpless little noises fell from her lips. She ground her hips down, chasing every little bit of feeling she could find.

Poe did his level best to keep it exactly how she needed, the exact pace and pressure and even a few words of encouragement muttered in the heat of the moment.

“Come for me, please,” he begged, his brain essentially on autopilot. “Fuck you’re gorgeous up there. Please come.”

And she did, her body tensing for a second before she came with a shout of release. Poe was right behind her, his head pressing back into the mattress as he filled the condom.

It was like someone had let all the air out of her as she collapsed a second later against his chest, her face soft in the gentle glow of the fire.

“So?” he asked, not willing to take Rey’s panting and sated smile as confirmation. He wanted to hear it.

She looked up at him through those lashes, a tired but happy look on her face. “That was a whole ass redemption arc.”

He’d take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Tuesday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day at Skywalker Inn, and Poe is treated to the full slate of activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluffy goodness (with the tiniest hint of smut).
> 
> Enjoy!

By some miracle, Christmas morning dawned clear and bright. Poe woke early, just in time to watch the sun rise over the mountains. It glinted and glistened across the snow, something awe inspiring about the natural beauty of this place. 

Though the fire had died out long ago, Poe was snug and warm with Rey in his arms, her steady breathing and soft expression only adding to the peace and beauty of the view.

Gently, he ran a finger over the freckles dotting one shoulder, tracing constellations on her skin. When he looked up, he was a little surprised to find those bright hazel eyes watching him. He hadn’t realized she was awake. Busted.

“Good morning,” he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips in greeting. Though they’d been up quite late, she looked perfectly refreshed, all bright eyes and shy smiles.

“Good morning,” she repeated, dragging her hands through his hair. He was starting to think she had a real thing about his curls. Which he was definitely not complaining about. 

In the hall, he could hear the sounds of the other guests, up and about already. 

“Oh yeah, and Merry Christmas.”

To Poe’s great surprise, Rey’s face fell immediately. “Oh, shit!” 

She was already extricating herself from his arms, Poe grabbing her wrist before she could slip from his bed completely. “Hey, wait a second. What’s wrong?”

“It’s Christmas morning!” she said by way of explanation.

“Exactly.” He tugged her arm, hoping to get her back into bed. “Perfect day for a lie-in.” A slow smile spread across his face. “Or there are some other things we try in this bed.”

She bit down on her lower lip, trying to stop her own smile from spreading. “Oh really, what did you have in mind?”

Rather than say it out loud, he leaned over, whispering the words directly into the shell of her ear. Her eyes flashed in the morning sun, raw desire written across her face even as her cheeks pinked.

“I’m supposed to go open gifts with Dad,” she said as Poe pressed his lips to the side of her neck. There was a spot he’d found last night that had practically made her purr. Her voice was a little breathy when she went on. “Then it’s the big Christmas breakfast.”

Poe hummed against her skin in answer, fingers lightly tracing her bare skin.

“Lots to do,” she said, and it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. “I should probably go shower and get down there.” A small gasp escaped her lips as he found the spot, placing little sucking kisses that made her eyes fall closed.

“Do you have to go and shower?” he asked directly into her skin. 

Rey laughed. “Well, I certainly can’t go down to Dad’s looking like this.”

She had a point there. There was something about the way her hair was messed that screamed “I just had sex,” and that wasn’t even taking into account that she probably smelled like it too. But, that wasn’t what he’d been asking.

“No, I mean do you have to  _ go  _ and shower?” He paused, letting that sink in. “Why not stay and shower?”

Rey’s smile turned feral.

Which is how he found himself in the shower five minutes later, Rey straddling him on the little bench built into the wall as the water fell around them. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he thrusted into her, each movement drawing sweet little sounds from her lips. 

When he finally made his way down to breakfast some twenty minutes later, Rey was already there, looking fresh and festive in yet another soft sweater. She’d dried her hair, the strands hanging loose as they fell over her shoulders. He knew that if he got close, she’d smell like Freshly Fallen Snow. Just like him.

“Merry Christmas, Poe.” 

He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Luke’s voice beside him. Luke chuckled, placing a hand on Poe’s shoulder. “Sorry, should have realized you were distracted.” Poe followed Luke’s gaze over to where Rey was now chatting with Mary and her husband, the kids petting Dio at her feet. 

Poe’s face heated at the implication. “Merry Christmas, Luke.” 

“You know, it’s still a little hard to believe it’s the last one,” mused Luke. Though there was no heat to his words, Poe couldn’t help but feel that all too familiar guilt bubbling up. “All these years, all the memories.”

“When are you going to tell them?” Because Poe had been at Skywalker long enough to know that they weren’t just going to close up shop next year with no warning. These were their friends, their family. 

“Tomorrow. I can’t in good conscience ruin Christmas.”

Poe nodded. “I really am sorry, you know that right.”

“I do, Poe.” Luke gave him a sad smile. “Something tells me you didn’t have a whole lot of say in the matter.”

Poe snapped his head to face Luke. How the hell could he know? Poe hadn’t even said anything to Rey. The only people privy to that information were him and Zorii, and something told him that Zorii wasn’t talking. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You like it here, I can see it on your face. And while that may have something to do with my daughter,” he paused to give Poe a wry smile, “I can tell that’s not the only reason.”

That much was true. Poe did like it here. He liked it a lot. And he’d seen their business model first hand. If it wasn’t for the string of bad luck that landed Luke in debt, this place would be thriving. They had a loyal customer base, unheard of access to the ski resort, and even with all the extras, a rather impressive profit margin. This place ticked all the boxes. And with a few quick upgrades to Bliss standards, it would have soared. 

If only Zorii had agreed with him.

His face must have showed a little of that regret, because Luke was already waving him off. “Come on, now. Let’s just enjoy the day and worry about the rest tomorrow. You absolutely must try these waffles…”

Poe did, along with the eggs and the bacon and a cinnamon roll, until he was literally ready to burst. To his disappointment, Rey didn’t join him, instead mingling around the dining room before going to sit with Luke at a table for two. 

He tried not to stare, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from them, the easy way they had with their guests and each other. Yet, another reminder of his own father and the rift that had opened between them. He watched as Rey laughed at something Luke said, her head dropping back. There had been a time - before his mom died, before Bliss - when he and his father were that close, long days spent fixing a pipe or replacing rotted wood on the porch passing easily in each other’s company. For what had to be the sixth or seventh time since he got here, he wondered if maybe now was the time to call, only to talk himself out of it a second later.

It had been too long, there was too much baggage between them. They’d never be able to go back to the people they used to be.

At that happy thought, Poe felt a weight on his knee, looking down to find Dio resting his snout there. Huh. Carefully, so as not to spook him, Poe lowered his hand to his head, Dio not so much as flinching as he gave him a pet. 

“See, I told you he was a good judge of character.”

Poe looked up to find Rey smiling down at them, an impossibly fond look on her face. Though at this point, he wasn’t quite sure if it was for him or the dog. Either way, he’d take it.

“I guess so,” he replied, giving Dio a good scratch behind the ears. “Is that right, boy? Have I been deemed worthy?” 

Rather than answer, Dio just gave him one of those mournful looks before closing his eyes in bliss. 

“I think that’s a yes,” laughed Rey, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Poe’s cheek. “I put in a good word.”

He was looking up at her in surprise when he felt eyes on him, turning to find Luke watching them a few feet away. There was a knowing, if slightly sad, smile on his face, like he understood exactly what was going on here. Granted, it was probably pretty obvious, but that didn’t make Poe feel any better.

On his lap, Dio nudged his hand, a firm reminder that he’d accidentally stopped petting him. Poe huffed out a laugh, immediately starting to scritch behind his ears again. “Sorry, buddy.”

Just across the room, Luke clapped his hands a couple times to get everyone’s attention. “Merry Christmas, all!” he said, waiting until they said it back to go on. “We’ll be heading out at noon for the annual snowman building contest, followed by an afternoon of sledding and hot cocoa for the kiddos. And the adults, if they’re looking. As most of you know, Christmas dinner is a more casual affair here, so we’ll be having a buffet starting around six tonight. Feel free to join us whenever or not at all, it’s completely up to you. I’ll see any takers outside in a half hour!”

Good god, did they ever sleep here? He’d never been to a single property - resort, B&B, or inn - that had this kind of nonstop programming. 

“You’ll join us, won’t you Poe?” asked Luke as he made his way over to the table. “The Skywalker Team can’t win, but we have some fun with it anyway.”

“Sure. That is, if this guy lets me go.” He nodded down to Dio, whom he hadn’t stopped scratching in the five or so minutes since he’d started.

“Oh, Dio’s a part of the team,” said Rey, smiling down at her dog. “He loves the snow.”

“Then count me in,” Poe found himself saying. It was amazing the change a few days could make. Poe Dameron, willingly going out in the snow.

Which is where he found himself a half hour later, Finn’s borrowed parka attempting to keep him warm. It was a perfect kind of day on the mountain, the sun shining and the wind nonexistent as they started to build their men. Even the snow had given up for probably the first time since he’d arrived in Hoth as Rey demonstrated the proper technique.

“What do you mean, you’ve never built a snowman?” she asked, absolutely incredulous at his admission. 

Poe laughed. It was almost like she’d forgotten that there were places in the U.S. that were warm. “We don’t get a whole lot of snow where I’m from.”

“And where’s that?” asked Rey lightly, busying herself with making a giant snowball. 

“Georgia. Yavin to be exact.” He swallowed thickly, remembering the old victorian house and the acres of trees that surrounded it, the blaze of leaves in the fall that drew people from all over.

She cocked her head at him. “Really? I didn’t notice an accent.”

“We were transplants, so no accent.”

“Well get over here, southern boy. Let’s show you how to make a snowman.”

And Rey did just that, carefully instructing him on how to roll the ball through the freshly fallen snow to make it bigger and bigger for the base as Dio “helped” by rolling himself in the snow nearby. 

It took ten whole minutes before they had a passable body, Rey’s expert level skills invariably hampered by his own inexperience at the craft. The snowman came up to about his shoulder, listing slightly to the right, but still stable. With a little elbow grease, he managed to get it mostly straight. Or possibly tilting to the other side. Oh well, he’d tried.

“What now?” he asked, deciding it passed muster. Every time he’d seen this on TV, there had been decorations and sticks for arms and a jaunty little carrot nose.

She smiled, pointing to a massive box in the common space behind them. “Now, we accessorize.”

Together, they chose a matching bright pink scarf and hat, along with a ritzy pair of sunglasses and a small purse. Rey grabbed a handful of stones from a jar for eyes and mouth and a bright orange carrot for the nose, letting Poe do the honors. He took his work seriously, lining the little black pebbles up into a smile, getting the crooked carrot in there just right. 

“She needs arms,” he said, really getting into it. “For her pocketbook.” This was - dare he say it - fun. It seemed that snow was not as bad as he’d initially thought. Maybe he should keep the Northeast on the list, after all. 

Rey smiled, the look on her face a lot like hope as she bit her bottom lip. But she and Dio came through in the end, a pair of sticks the perfect size and shape for arms joining the snowlady in record time.

He stood back, oddly proud as he surveyed their work. 

Ok, so she was definitely a little crooked. And her middle ball was slightly larger than her bottom. And the carrot had a weird bump in the middle. But all in all, it wasn’t bad for his first shot.

Also not bad? The way Rey rested her chin on his shoulder from behind, arms wrapped around his middle. 

“She’s got a nose like you,” she pointed out, the picture of innocence. Poe could hear the smile in her voice, the barely contained laughter of her words shining through.

He laughed, twisting out of Rey’s grip to attempt and tickle her through the massive coat, a weakness he’d ascertained last night. In bed. “Excuse you!”

Rey screamed in delight, dodging his roving fingers even as he gave chase. Dio barked, not wanting to be left out of the fun, jumping and trailing the two of them as they ran. 

Poe drew close, Rey reaching down to scoop a handful of snow from the ground. With expert fingers, she worked it into a ball, launching it with the precision of a heat-seeking missile to land on his chest. 

They both stopped dead about six feet apart, Rey’s smile nearly as wide as his own as she awaited his reaction.

“Oh, this means war,” he said, scooping up his own handful of snow. His ball wasn’t nearly as pretty as Rey’s but it got the job done, hitting her square in the back as she ran away. 

They each got off a couple more shots as they wound their way around the maze of snowmen, the kids laughing in delight. 

Right. He’d forgotten they had an audience.

But all that fell away as more and more joined in, their little snowball fight turning into an all out war - just like he’d promised. Poe played it up for the kids, pretending to die dramatically when little Emma got him on the shin. 

“Oh, no!” he said, falling to the ground in mock pain. “You got me. Goodbye cruel world!”

A little body pounced a second later. “You’re silly, Mr. Poe! Get up, before Jamie gets me again!”

“Well then, let’s go get your brother,” he said, leading her to the other end of the battlefield, where they found her brother and Poe helped her get her revenge.

Thirty minutes later, soaked and now freezing, they all made their way back into the Inn for cocoa and a little time in front of the fire. 

Poe sought out his favorite spot in front of the fire, Rey dropping down next to him with two steaming mugs a minute later.

“So, how was your first snowball fight?” she asked, once they’d clinked their mugs together. “Everything you’d ever dreamed of?”

He knew she was joking, but it really had been the stuff of fantasy, something he’d only seen on TV and in the movies. “Not quite yet,” he answered, and she quirked her head at him. 

It all became apparent when he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers for a breathless moment.

Poe pulled back, Rey’s lips giving chase. “Now it is.”

She burst out laughing, the sound loud and rich and one of a kind, even among the general merry bustle of the lobby. “You really are something, Dameron.”

“I thought you called me Poe now.” He leaned close his voice barely above a whisper. “You sure did last night.”

Rey blushed prettily as her father announced that they’d be going back out for sledding in five. 

“Yay or nay?” she asked, turning to him.

It was tempting, it really was. He’d never been sledding, and if it was anything like skiing he knew he’d enjoy. Especially with Rey. But there were other, more private pursuits on his mind. 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” he said, taking a careful sip at his cocoa. Rey had spiked it again. He may have been in love. “I’m a little cold.”

“Oh, really.”

“Yeah, and I heard there was one sure-fire way to warm up around these parts…”

The wicked smile spread slowly across her face as she grasped his meaning. “Interesting, I’d heard that, too.”

“Maybe we should try that. You know, make sure I get the whole experience, flat-lander that I am.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want you to catch anything.” Her smile turned wry. “Well, again.”

“So, it’s settled?” 

But he didn’t have to wait long for an answer, not when Rey took his hand and tugged him off the couch, the two of them leaving their drinks as she led him toward the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, bad news time. This is going to be my only update for Snowed In at Skywalker Inn this week. If you read my other stuff, you'll know I fell behind a bit and I'm taking the rest of the week off (besides Sunday, for reasons) to catch up so I can come back with regular updates next week. 
> 
> So thanks for reading and hope to see you next Tuesday with some brand new Snowed In!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey warm up and settle in on Christmas Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smut here. If it's not your thing skip when they start talking about lighting a fire until Rey says "Warm enough, yet?"
> 
> Happy reading!

As soon as they were out of sight, Rey pressed him against a wall, her lips warm and insistent on his as she kissed him like they were running out of time. For the first time in days, it hit him that this was temporary, that eventually the road would open up and he’d be nothing but a bad memory. 

But for the time being, there was the swipe of Rey’s tongue across his lips, the feel of her body as she pressed against him. A door opened down the hall and they broke apart, Rey giving a little wave to the elderly gentleman while Poe tried his best to cover up his tented pants. 

“Did I miss the cocoa?” asked the man, not getting the hint that they were sharing a more private moment. 

Rey smiled, completely unfazed by current events. “Nope. They’re still right downstairs. Hurry though, sledding starts soon.”

“Thanks, Rey!”

They waited until he disappeared from view to pick up again.

“We should probably…” he stumbled out, entirely too engrossed with whatever Rey was doing with her lips on his neck. “Get to my room.”

“Mmmhmm,” she practically hummed against the sensitive skin just below his jaw. “That’s probably a good idea.”

That was all the encouragement he needed to grab her hand and drag her down the hall, Rey’s laugh ringing out in the empty space. 

They were barely through the door before she was on him once more, coats and clothes coming off faster than he could count. He trailed her into the bedroom, not stopping until they were both naked on the bed, Rey straddled across his hips.

She was warm against his skin, so warm that he realized the room was actually freezing for once. Noticing his distraction, Rey pulled back. “What’s wrong?”

He found the problem over her shoulder, eyes locking on to the empty grate. “There’s no fire.”

Rey attempted to bite down on her smile.

“Still a little early for that.”

“Oh.” 

One of her brows quirked up. “I could go grab the starter if you need it for the ambiance.” 

She made to get up, and Poe’s hands closed around her waist.

“Hell no,” he growled, hand never leaving her warm, warm skin. “I’m not letting you go until you scream my name. Twice.”

“Is that a challenge?” There was more than a little interest in those hazel eyes as they connected with his own, a flush creeping up her neck from her chest. 

“Do you want it to be?” he shot back.

By way of answer, she shifted deliberately on his lap, drawing a moan from deep in his throat. Her lips were right by his ear when she whispered, “You should take that as a yes.”

There was some fumbling for a condom and then Poe did just that, directing her up before taking himself in hand and lining up at her entrance. Her eyes fell closed as she settled on him, taking every inch he offered until she was back in his lap. She set a slow pace, barely even a grind, deliberately chosen to drive him wild. And she felt so good around him, he couldn’t even complain, not when his eyes threatened to roll back in his head with every roll of her hips. 

And the sounds! Filthy noises fell from her lips as she fucked herself slowly on him, Poe little more than a glorified sex toy and loving every minute of it. She could use him any day of the week.

But the pace proved too slow, even Poe’s talented fingers unable to bring her to that edge. Which she seemed a little smug about.

“I thought you were gonna make me scream,” she said, her grin cheshire cat wide. “Twice.”

By way of answer, he grasped her hips, pulling her almost all the way off him before dropping her back down. His hips met hers halfway, pressing up and in, her back arching as he repeated the movement again and again.

This new pace proved more fruitful, a fine sweat coating her skin in minutes as he continued to drive, her noises less intentional with each passing second. She held on for dear life, one hand buried in his curls while the other squeezed around his shoulders. They’d only done this a few times, but already Poe could recognize when she was getting close. It was that slightly off-beat way she moved her hips, just missing his pace. 

“That’s it,” he crooned, watching her eyes fall closed. “Let me hear it.”

He could feel her tighten around him and it was all over. Another two or three pumps and she was crying out, something close enough to his name on her lips to count. 

It was a struggle to keep from coming then and there, her body fluttering around him so much he had to force himself to take deep, even breaths. 

“That’s one.”

She threw her head back and laughed, cheeks still flushed from her orgasm. Poe took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her narrow torso and flip her to her back, slipping out in the process.

Carefully, he opened her legs. From here, he had the best view, Rey spread out like a feast for the eyes. That flush had crept down her neck and across her chest, her nipples pink and perfect as they peaked in the cold. 

His hands roved up and down those creamy thighs, giving her time to come down before he brought her back up again. 

“Are you just going to look? Or are you planning on touching?” 

She then proceeded to spread her legs further, knees touching the mattress as she was laid completely bare and open to him. His brain short circuited. She was so flexible.

He quickly got his wits about him, taking himself in hand a moment later to push in for the second time that evening, the feel of her completely different like this. 

Slowly, he slid in until he was buried to the hilt, Rey’s legs coming up to wrap around his hips. Now it was his turn to sweat, the angle so tortuously perfect it nearly took his breath away. It took everything he had to pull back, a single snap of his hips driving him home once more. 

This time he didn’t even try to take it slow, his movements all aimed at one goal. Rey seemed of the same mind, her hips snapping up to meet him thrust for thrust. She felt mind numbingly good like this, already so tight either from the angle or the last orgasm that he nearly lost it when she started to tighten further, the muscles on her legs and stomach flexing under his careful ministrations.

It felt like he’d been hard for hours, and who knows maybe he had, time losing all meaning when she was so soft and perfect and all encompassing around him. All he knew was that if she didn’t come soon, he wasn’t going to be able to make good on that promise. 

As if sensing his own rapidly approaching release, Rey dropped a hand between them, keeping up a rhythm that had her crying out almost immediately. So she beat him to the finish by a bare few seconds, Poe’s own shout drowned in hers.

It was all he could do to mutter “That’s two,” before collapsing next to her on the bed, his heart beating so fast he was pretty sure it was going to burst.

Rey chuckled next to him. “Warm enough, yet?”

There wasn’t enough air in Poe’s lungs for his answering laugh. “Getting there.” Then reaching over, he pulled Rey into his arms, her head automatically snuggling against his still-heaving chest. “That’s better.”

“You know, for a heartless corporate automaton, you really are a bit of a romantic.” For once, there was no bite to the words, and Poe could hear the smile in her voice without having to look down. 

This time, Poe was able to bark out a laugh. “Funny, but you aren’t the first person to tell me that.” As if to prove her point, he chose that moment to press a soft kiss into her hair. “That was…”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘good,’” she mumbled, sleeping coating each and every word. “We’re getting quite good at that.”

“We really are,” he agreed, trying not to jostle her as he pulled the covers up around them. His own eyes were growing heavier by the second, the long days (and longer nights), finally starting to catch up with him.

So it was barely a surprise at all to find himself in full darkness when he finally blinked awake an indeterminate number of hours later. Looking down, he found Rey still fast asleep in arms, snug and warm and more content than he’d felt in years. A dangerous feeling to get used to in any situation, but especially one as precarious in theirs. Any day now, any moment really, their bubble could burst. Soon enough, Poe would go back to his real life, face the music that his resignation was sure to bring, while Rey, well, Rey would be here, winding down the Inn that had been in her family for generations. Twin fresh starts. 

Something niggled at the back of Poe’s mind, some little bit that he’d missed. There was a connection there, he knew it. But it was like a word on the tip of your tongue. Always there, but just out of reach.

Speaking of reach, Poe did just that to grab his phone from the bedside table, scrolling past the half dozen calls and four voicemails from Zorii. It was Christmas for Christ’s sake. Whatever it was could wait.

Thankfully, it was just barely six, plenty of time to avail themselves of the promised buffet. That is, if he dared to wake Rey.

She looked downright serene on his chest, hair splayed against his golden brown shoulder in fascinating patterns, skin tantalizingly soft wherever it met his. And it met his a lot, her arms wrapped around his torso, one of his hands on her smooth, smooth back. Under the covers, their legs tangled, the silky smooth of hers offset by the rough hair of his own. He’d always loved the way freshly shaven skin felt against his, endlessly fascinated by how soft and strong the female body could be. At the same time.

Running a finger down the arm on his chest, he could feel that strength just below the surface, deceptive for her size but demonstrated at length over the last couple of days. But even that didn’t wake her this time, Poe starting to wonder if he’d starve to death just to give her a few moments peace when his stomach gave an unholy rumble. Naturally, he felt Rey’s eyelashes flutter against his nipple a second later.

“Somebody’s hungry,” she mumbled conversationally as if she hadn’t just woken up seconds ago, just a piece of ongoing unhad conversation.

“I mean, we got quite the workout in earlier. I think we earned it.”

He felt her smile go wide against his skin. She pressed a kiss into his bare chest. “Yes, we did. Gotta keep your strength up for later.”

“Later?”

She looked up, that sparkling hazel promising mischief. “Later.”

Flipping her onto her back without warning, Rey giggled as he buried his face in her neck, lips kissing the delicate, sensitive skin. “Are you sure there’s not a room service option?”

“Not tonight,” she managed to get out before he found that spot behind her ear. The one that never failed to make her moan. 

This was no exception.

“Not sure I want to leave this bed.” Poe’s lips found their way across her collarbones, tasting the dried salt on her skin. “Ever.”

“Well,” she said, her voice catching a little as he ventured lower, taking one perfect pink nipple into his mouth. “We could…” Pant. “Scavenge...” Pant. “And bring it back here.” A moan this time when Poe found the other nipple. And brought it to attention.

He popped off long enough to say, “Now, that’s more like it,” before getting back to work. And going even lower.

Needless to say, it was a half hour (and one very satisfied shout) later before they made the food run. 

They dressed in whatever they could find in reach, Rey donning a pair of leggings and one of Poe’s white t-shirts, while Poe grabbed his sweats and his own white tee, the two of them attempting to make a covert run. Naturally, that wasn’t an option at Skywalker. At least, not with Luke on duty.

No sooner had they walked into the dining room were they cornered.

“You two look,” he said, making a point to take in the matching t-shirts, “comfortable. Where did you disappear off to?” Judging by the sly look on his face, he knew exactly where they were and what they’d been up to. He just wanted to make them squirm.

Which he did. At least, Poe did. Rey seemed cool as a cucumber.

“Oh, you know. Got a little cold and wet thanks to the snowball fight. Had to warm up a bit. Poe was nice enough to let me borrow a shirt so mine could dry.” She lied so easily, it was almost like she was expecting it. Which, she probably was.

There was a knowing smile on Luke’s face, but he thankfully didn’t comment any further. “Uh huh. Well, you two should help yourselves. Looks like you’ve worked up an appetite.”

Poe blanched, Rey nudging him forward when his feet forgot how to move. 

With that out of the way, they grabbed as many plates as they could carry, piled high with goodies of every shape and size. It was definitely more casual than last night - think chicken fingers and mac and cheese, not five star cuisine - but perfect to sneak back into their room.

Poe blinked. No, his room. There was no “they.”

But he shook off that strange feeling, opting instead to enjoy the roaring fire that had somehow been lit in the less than twenty minutes they’d been out of the room, yet another bit of Skywalker magic he couldn’t quite shake. 

So it was in front of that gorgeous fireplace that they sat to eat their pilfered feast, picking goodies off each other’s plates between kisses and shared bites while they washed it down with the six pack Rey had relieved from behind the bar. 

“Won’t your dad be missing you?” asked Poe, taking a sip of his beer. It was something local (of course), probably brewed specifically for Skywalker by a group of ascetic monks who used the profits to save orphaned children. He didn’t ask, and thankfully Rey offered no commentary. “I’m sure there’s like bingo or ceramic painting or gingerbread house building happening downstairs.” 

“Close, it’s game night. Which is mostly self sufficient,” She shrugged. “Anyway, Dad always gives me Christmas off.”

“Convenient.”

She smiled. “Well, in fairness, I normally don’t take him up on it.”

“So, he definitely knows what’s happening up here.” Poe winced. He really did not need Luke Skywalker to know all the creative ways he’d defiled (and planned to defile still) his daughter. 

“I mean, not everything.” There was a look on her face that meant danger. Of the best possible sort. “Like, for instance, he doesn’t know I’m doing this.” At that, she climbed into his lap, settling in for what was sure to be an entertaining evening. “Or this.” Her lips grazed over the stubble on his jaw, a rasp so delicious he suddenly found himself ravenous. “Or this.” Poe’s shirt lifted over his head. “Or this.” Rey’s shirt joined his on the floor.

At the sight of all that perfect, creamy skin he blurted, “Can we please stop talking about your dad now?”

Her smile went wide. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

And with a very intentional roll of her hips they were off. And Poe didn’t think of Luke Skywalker once for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Thursday is Christmas Eve and I have cooking to do, I'm going to skip the second update this week (I know, I know, I'm terrible). But I'll be back Saturday with my secret Santa fic and Sunday with the next chapter of Disturbance in the Force. 
> 
> And next week we'll start the beginning of the end of this lovely fic, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit hits the fan as all truth is laid bare.

This time when Poe woke, it was to Rey’s soft kisses. 

Light streamed through the window, bright enough to tell him it was late. Then again, they’d been up half the night fucking on every available surface (including that ridiculously massive tub), so perhaps they’d earned that lie in.

He smiled up at her, her face hovering above his own and lit in that perfect morning light. But even with all that beauty, there was something about the look in her eyes, a sadness that hadn’t been there the night before. One hand came up to cup her cheek, a familiar gesture if he’d ever seen one. But though it had only been a few days, he felt like he  _ knew _ Rey, something about the easy way they had with each other overriding all his instincts. The ways he’d learned to protect himself over the years. 

In the back of his mind, he knew this couldn’t last. They were living on borrowed time, in a bubble of their own making. The real world still awaited them down the mountain.

Thank god they were up here.

Because that meant he could bring her mouth down to his. Slowly roll her onto her back. Slot himself between her thighs. 

This time when he suited up and slid home, he went slowly, deliberately, taking the time to worship her in all the ways she deserved. He kissed her neck, her chest, her mouth. He followed the lead of her pants and moans. And when those pants and moans told him she was close, he dipped a hand between them, sending her straight over the edge with him only a step behind.

They collapsed against the mattress a minute later in a satisfied heap, chests heaving while they came down. Poe didn’t even need to drag Rey into his arms. She was already there.

But apparently not for long.

“As much as I would love to stay here and do this all day,” she said, tilting her face up to place a soft kiss on his lips, “and I would very much like to do just that, I’ve got to go to work.”

“Noooo.” He drew the word out, wrapping his arms around her just a little tighter. “Blow it off. Stay here with me. Or better yet, isn’t there something else you can show me? Perhaps a cookie baker who supplies the Inn or maybe the old widow who washes the linens by hand?”

At that, something passed over her face, a darkness that left it shuttered it for a moment before her smile returned, a mere shade of what it had been before. “You know I can’t. And it’s probably past when I should stop wasting both our time.” Her words were so resigned, it made his chest ache. “Anyway, we have some big announcements to make today. Can’t really put it off any longer.”

She used his distraction to slip from his arms, something about the action feeling final to Poe. As he watched her root around for her discarded clothes, he couldn’t help but hate that he’d put that look on her face, hate that he was the reason her entire life was about to change.

On the nightstand next to him, his phone gave a cheerful ping, the sound completely at odds with the current mood of the room.

“Duty calls.” Rey turned, her smile a little rueful. “For both of us.”

But he didn’t want to look away, knowing that if he grabbed that phone, something would snap between them, that tenuous peace they’d struck vanishing into thin air. 

The phone gave another ping.

“You should get that,” she said, shrugging her sweater over her head. “Could be something important.”

There was yet another ping, Poe finally giving in and grabbing the phone.

Rey’s eyes didn’t leave him as he checked the screen, finding four more missed calls, several new voicemails, and a handful of texts, all from Zorii. He sighed.

“Bliss?” 

When he looked up, her face was like a mask, completely blank, all that emotion hidden below the surface. 

“You should deal with it. I guess the real world had to creep back in eventually.” She turned, disappearing into the living area.

“Rey!” he called after, dropping the phone to scramble from the bed. He picked up a pair of sweats, stepping into them as quickly as possible while still chasing after her. “Wait.”

She already had her hand on the door handle when he finally caught her, grabbing her arm to make her face him.

“Come on, talk to me. Why are you running away?” Quite frankly, he was experiencing a little whiplash. Hadn’t they just been in bed together - happy, satisfied - not even ten minutes ago? “What’s going on?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” She shrugged out of his grip.

Poe put up both hands in surrender. “Try me.”

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think you stuck around for the carnage. Isn’t it normally drop the bad news and run with your sort? You sure were trying to high tail it out of here at the beginning.”

“Rey…”

“So how could you possibly understand what it’s like to have to go downstairs and tell your staff and your regular guests that you’re closing in the beginning of the year?” She crossed her arms, squaring off. “What could you know about losing the one place you call home?”

“You’d be surprised.”

That made two of them. “What are you talking about?”

He swallowed thickly, the memories rising unbidden. The sit down in the parlor, Zorii delivering the news. Back then, he thought she’d been kind and understanding. Little did he know, she was just reading word for word from the Bliss handbook.

Page 50: Come from a place of care. Make a point to note the positive aspects of the deal - severance packages, care for outgoing employees - before delivering the hard news. Commiserate. 

“My family owned a B&B. Down in Georgia.”

Rey blinked, all that anger on her face falling. “What?”

He took a deep breath. She’d been honest with him. All along. Now, it was his turn to return the favor.

“I lied that afternoon on the lift,” he said, and Rey’s head shot up. “About Bliss. And why I work there.”

Rey was quiet, giving him the room he needed to speak. 

“Like I said, my family had a B&B growing up,” he started, letting the words roll off his tongue. “The Hummingbird.” At that, a look of recognition lit her face. “It was a lot smaller than this, but it was our whole world.” 

Even all these years later, he could remember every detail. The sunny little sitting room in the front of the house. The massive dining room. The wide, dark banister leading to the bedrooms upstairs. 

“We all loved that place, but no one more than my mom. Every special touch, every bit of magic in that place came from her. It was hers through and through.” He swallowed, still hating the next part of this story even all these years later. “And when she died, a little piece of that magic went with her.”

This whole time, he’d been speaking to the floor, eyes cast down. But when he looked up, he found Rey watching him, those gorgeous eyes containing an understanding he had rarely seen anywhere but in the mirror. 

“We tried. Oh god, we tried. But Dad and I just couldn’t keep it afloat without Mom and her magic. After a couple years, we were under water. Bad. Enter Bliss.

“They were supposed to keep it open, make it one of their boutique properties under a new line of smaller, interest-based lodging. You should have seen the leaves in the fall, the flowers and peaches in the summer. But they decided to go a different direction.”

He watched the pity slide onto her face. It was a familiar story. 

“We were heartbroken of course. Our whole world, every memory of my mother, was wrapped up in that place. But it was no use. They tore it down in favor of using the land for a new, sleek five-star hotel. Even had the audacity to call it ‘Hummingbird Suites.’

“But during the deal and the wind-down, the woman in charge took a liking to me. Thought I had a good eye for the business. So, when it was all said and done, she offered me a position working in her division. Acquisitions.

“I’d be working with the team to bring new properties into the fold. And let’s be honest, it was an obscene amount of money. Plus bonuses. And I thought, well, I thought that I’d be able to do some good, make some changes from the inside. If I was calling the shots, working the deals, then I’d be able to save a few of the little guys.”

“How did that go?”

Poe gave her a rueful smile. “About as well as you would expect. Let’s just say there isn’t a lot of room for good intentions in the Bliss business model.”

“So what? You just stay anyway? Let them slowly put the rest of us out of business?”

He deserved the anger that was directed at him, he knew that. But he needed to show her. To make this right.

“Not exactly.” 

He crossed the room to find the folder he’d spent far too many hours looking at. It felt like he was sharing a piece of his soul as he handed it to Rey, watching as she flipped through the all too familiar pages. 

“What is this?” she asked, her face shuttered.

“I’ve been saving up. Biding my time. Now, I have enough money to buy a little place of my own, run it exactly how I want to.”

Rather than look impressed (as he secretly hoped) or even happy for him, her face was set in something approaching neutral. Which probably meant she was anything but. “Wow,” she said, her voice flat. She closed the folder and passed it back to him. “That’s… really something.”

“I’m getting out. Skywalker is the last job I’ll do for Bliss.” 

“So, you get your dream at the expense of other people’s.” Now, he could see she was angry. No, not angry. Pissed. Furious. Livid. Irate. How had he missed that? “What, did you just crash our evaluation for the commission or something? One last bonus to get ahead?”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Yeah, he could see how it looked like that.

“No! I swear, it was nothing like that. Let me...” He went over, digging through his documents again until he found the right folder. “Here,” he said, handing it over. “It’s the evaluation I submitted to Bliss for Skywalker.”

He watched her eyes zoom across the paper, freezing on words like “highly viable,” “good ROI,” and “exceptional standards.” When she was mostly through, he directed her to the bottom of the page, where he quoted the final determination from memory.

“Skywalker Inn is a highly viable business model in need of a shockingly low number of upgrades to meet Bliss standards. My assessment is that Skywalker should be retained under current management.”

She blinked in confusion, looking up to meet his eyes across the couch. “You recommended we stay open?”

“Of course. You guys are running a really viable business up here,” he said, taking any bit of her understanding and running with it. “Your margins are excellent for your size, the partnerships with local businesses are a huge selling point, and the return rate for guests is unbelievable. You just had a string of bad luck.”

Her face puckered. “Wait, then why are they shutting us down?”

Relief flooded through him. Finally, he could tell her. Let her know this wasn’t actually his fault.

“Zorii had made up her mind before I even came here. I’m sorry, I tried, I really did, but you never stood a chance.”

Instead of accepting him with open arms, all trace of confusion fell off her face. Replaced with a cold fury and betrayal he was certainly not expecting.

“You knew,” she spat, shoving the folder against his chest, shoving him. Poe ceded a step. She was a lot stronger than she looked. “You came here, made us do the whole song and dance for you, and you already knew you were shutting us down?”

“I mean, I told you, right? I said the deal was done, that there was nothing you could do to change it. The song and dance was your idea.”

Wrong answer.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” At that, she wrenched open the door, leaving him in stunned silence.

But only for a second.

He was out the door in the next breath, jogging to catch up with her a few doors down the hall, barefoot and shirtless. “Rey! Wait.”

“No.”

Ok, apparently they were having this conversation in the open. “Come on, let me explain.”

He was not expecting her to plant her foot and spin to face him, the ferocity on her face so palpable he took a step back out of self preservation.

“What can you explain? Why you made us go through the motions for five days?” She was shouting now, her voice bouncing off the walls. He was pretty sure they could hear them in the lobby. “Five days we sat in conference rooms and went over the books and tried to make this place as appealing as we could so you guys would save it. And it was all for nothing. You sat there and let us hope. You made us look like fools.”

Ok. Now that she put it like that, he could see the anger. In fact, he was a little pissed at himself on their behalf.

But Rey wasn’t about to stick around for whatever lame excuse he managed to come up with, turning once more and heading down the hall. Naturally, he followed.

“I know how this looks,” he called after her, Rey not so much as breaking her stride as she hit the steps down to the lobby. And Poe after her. “But I wanted to give you guys the full shake. I thought maybe I could convince Zorii…” he trailed off, knowing that there was no convincing Zorii of anything. But he still tried. “But it was no use. She was dead set on having this property.”

“What, am I supposed to feel bad that you can’t stand up to your boss?” They were now standing in the middle of the lobby, the daily hustle and bustle of Skywalker Inn happening around them. “You’re closing the Inn! You don’t get to feel bad here!”

Behind them, someone gasped. Whispers broke out.

“Did she just say they’re closing the Inn?”

“No, that can’t be. You must have heard wrong.”

Finn stepped out from behind the front desk, his face a mask of concern and confusion. “Rey, what’s going on? Are you guys closing the Inn?”

But all eyes were now on Poe, the entire lobby seeming to stop and stare. Waiting for his answer.

“You don’t understand,” he said, lowering his voice. “Zorii is…” He trailed off again, unsure of what words could possibly work to describe her.

“Oh, no,” came a voice from behind him, the blood going cold in his veins. He knew that voice. Would recognize it anywhere. “Don’t stop there. We’re all dying to know how you finish that sentence.”

Rey’s face screwed up. “Excuse me, I don’t know who you are, but this is private conversation.”

Poe turned in enough time to see the woman raise one perfectly arched brow. 

“Oh, you must forgive me my bad manners.” The woman stuck out her hand. “The name’s Zorii Bliss, and I’m the new owner of this fine establishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the endgame now, folks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zorii in town, the truth comes out on all ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there now. Though I haven't quite written them yet, I think this story has about two chapters left. Three tops. Thankfully, I already know how this ends, so it won't be much trouble getting there. Hope you enjoy the rest of the ride!

It happened in slow motion, the dread rising with each and every second as the realization dawned. 

Zorii. 

Zorii was here. 

Zorii was standing here in the lobby of Skywalker Inn in her ridiculous $1000 coat and high heels, taking in his bare chest and Rey’s pink cheeks, their words and shared state of dress leaving little to the imagination. She raised one perfectly arched brow. 

This was not going to end well.

“Oh, you must forgive me my bad manners,” Zorii said, the smile inching across her face meaning nothing but trouble. “The name’s Zorii Bliss, and I’m the new owner of this fine establishment.”

Next to him, Rey sized the other woman up, something seeming to dawn on her. “Rey Skywalker, current owner of this fine establishment.” Finally, she took the outstretched hand. “So, you’re the famous Zorii Bliss.”

Zorii’s lips curled into something approaching a sneer. “Funny, I haven’t heard a peep about you.” She turned, fixing those green, green eyes on him. “Though the reluctance to turn in the paperwork on this place suddenly makes a whole lot more sense.”

Her eyes traveled through the lobby, taking in the decorations and the people watching their little confrontation. Of which there were a lot. And more joining them every second. Apparently, they were the entertainment for the day. “I have to say, this place is as adorable as you said in your report. Quaint.” She said it like a curse word. “Though I’m starting to wonder if all those lovely adjectives you used weren’t about the Inn at all.”

“Zorii…” he warned.

Of course, she ignored him. “So this is what all the fuss is about,” she said, starting to walk the lobby. The click of her heels sounded so obscenely out of place here, he almost laughed. “Why you stopped returning my calls. Why you stopped taking my calls in the first place.”

Rey was watching the exchange with a scowl set so deep on her face, he almost wondered if it was permanent. So very different from the easy smiles and bright laughter of the past few days. Hell, had they really been in bed barely an hour ago?

“I gotta say, I just don’t see the appeal.”

That was apparently enough for Rey. 

“I’d be happy to show you around Ms. Bliss.” She slapped the fakest smile he’d ever seen onto her face and stepped forward. “Give you a taste of that Skywalker charm you’ve heard so much about.” If he was being honest, it sounded like a threat coming from her mouth.

Sensing a worthy opponent, Zorii’s smile only got wider. 

“That won’t be necessary. It’s not like any of it’s sticking around, anyway.”

The way Rey’s face fell at that. Before he even knew what he was doing, he reached for her.

“Rey…”

And she immediately stepped out of his reach. Something that did not go unnoticed by Zorii.

“And there it is.” He and Rey both turned to find Zorii watching them, green eyes sparkling in the light. “I was wondering if I’d interrupted a lovers’ spat, and there’s the answer. Though I have to say Poe, I expected better. I understand the need to rebound after our little dalliance, but the help? Really?”

Poe watched those words land on Rey’s face, a comprehension dawning. But it wasn’t the insult that turned her expression black, though Poe certainly had a few choice words to say to Zorii. No, it was that bit of truth he may not have mentioned in his earlier story. About why he’d stuck around at Bliss for so long. Not a why. A who.

Oh, how he hated the way Rey was looking at him in that moment.

“Was any of it true?” Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper in the cavernous lobby. “Your mom, the Hummingbird, any of it?”

“Rey, I swear, everything I told you was true.”

“So you just forgot to mention that you were dating the woman who supposedly ruined your life? Who is currently ruining mine.” Her smile was anything but cheery. “Guess it just slipped your mind.”

He reached for her, Rey taking a quick step back. Again. “It’s not like that. Listen, this isn’t something I’m proud of. And let’s be honest, I wasn’t in a great place.”

“Oh, really?” came Zorii’s voice from behind him. He ignored it.

“But I came here, and then I met you, and whatever this is between us happened.” He could feel a small smile playing across his lips. “It opened my eyes. Showed me what I’ve been missing all these years, what I’ve been willfully ignoring about who I am and what I do. Made me want to be better. That was you. And I don’t want this to be the end of us.”

It was the most earnest speech he’d ever given, probably the most open he’d ever been with another person in his entire life. And in front of a growing audience, no less. But he didn’t care. This was about him and Rey and the rest of the days going forward. Next steps. 

Rey’s expression didn’t give an inch.

“You should go.”

Her voice was firm, no emotion to the words that threatened to break his heart. 

Behind him, Zorii chuckled. “Finally, we’re on the same page.”

He turned on her, just about done with all of her shit. “Really? This is where you feel you should be contributing right now?” He shook his head. “What are you doing here anyway? Besides trying to further fuck up my life?”

That’s when it hit him. Zorii was _here._ At the Skywalker Inn. Where they were currently all snowed in. A slow-dawning dread came over him.

“Wait, _how_ are you here?” His attention turned to Rey, whose face had turned pink. With shame. 

But it was Zorii who answered. “Oh, it seems your little miss forgot to mention that the road was open.”

“Rey?” He hated how his voice sounded. So unsure, so insecure. “Is that true? Did you lie to keep me here?” Then he looked up, finding Finn not quite meeting his eyes, and Luke, who had apparently joined the crowd at some point, his face a mask of regret. “Did all of you lie to me? Was the road ever really closed?”

Luke came forward. “Poe, you have to understand-”

“No,” he cut him off almost immediately, turning back to Rey. “I want to hear it from you.”

Her face hardened into something approaching resolve, though that color high on her cheeks gave her away. “I didn't lie to you, the road was closed. It reopened on Christmas Eve.” 

Christmas Eve. The night they…

But she wasn’t done. “You had just woken up from a two-day fever. And it was Christmas, so you weren’t getting out anyway.” She met his eyes, daring him to call her on it. “And I thought that if you saw what we did here for Christmas, the family we had, this thing that we'd built up here, then you wouldn’t be able to shut us down. Because I could see how close you were. How much you wanted to love this place.” There was a pause, and she took a shaky breath. “I just needed a little more time.”

He couldn’t believe it. No, he didn’t want to believe it. Any half-truths he’d told paled in comparison to this. 

“You could have told me,” he snapped, the hurt and betrayal boiling over. “You could have given me the choice.” Then, more quiet, “I would have stayed.”

“Would you have? Because even with everything you know, you’re still shutting us down. So I’m not so sure.”

A murmur went through the lobby.

He sighed, hating the words before they even came out of his mouth. “Rey, it’s just business.”

“It’s not just business!” she shouted, making a few in the gathered crowd jump back. “What about this week has made you think this is just business? We’re a family here. All of Hoth Mountain. This is about our lives and families and our friends. It’s about _your_ life, and what Bliss took from you and your dad.” She swallowed thickly, the amount of emotion in that simple gesture enough to nearly knock him off his feet. “But if you haven’t learned that yet, then I’m not sure there’s anything I can do to help you.” Her eyes met his. “So you should go.”

It was the second time she’d said it to him. Only now, he was inclined to listen. 

He stepped back, anger and crushing guilt mixing into a sludge of emotion he couldn’t make head or tails of. 

“Excellent,” proclaimed Zorii with a little clap of her hands. “Now that that’s out of the way, I’ll just grab my contracts and my best employee and get out of your hair.” She paused, letting her face settle into an overly concerned look. Which meant she was anything but. “And don’t worry, we’ll be sending a different Bliss rep to handle the wind down. Wouldn’t want to make anything awkward for you guys. We strive for the best at Bliss.”

Next to her, Poe steeped in that mixture of embarrassment and rage, wishing that he was anywhere but here. How had things gone so terribly wrong in so short of time? An hour ago, he was in bed with Rey, not a care in the world. Now, she wouldn’t even look at him.

And then there was his own anger. At being lied to, at being handled. No matter what, he'd always told her the truth. It had been her choice not to listen. Yet, even with all that, he still thought there was something worth salvaging here. 

So he tried. “Rey…” He stepped forward again. Though he wasn’t the only one. 

Now that the show was over, the guests and staff had broken from their strange stasis, coming forward with question after question.

“Is it true?”

“You guys aren’t closing the Inn, are you?”

“What’s that woman talking about?”

“This isn’t serious, right?”

Poe picked out Finn’s voice among them, his face a mask of betrayal as he looked from Luke and Rey over to Poe. “That can’t be right. They aren’t shutting us down.” There was a pause, then a little less certain, “Are they?”

With Rey looking so bereft at her friends and family, Luke took over. 

“Everyone, please calm down.” He took a deep breath, Poe watching in real time as that resignation settled on him with the exhale. “I’m afraid it’s true. Skywalker Inn is closing at the beginning of the year.”

This where Poe normally took his leave, when the rumbles and discontent started, before anyone had a chance to place the blame where it belonged. He had it down to a science. Get in, deliver the news (and get the signatures), get out. It had served him well for the nearly 10 years he’d worked for Bliss. But here he was, on his last job for the company, and something in him had changed. No, something had changed him. Skywalker Inn.

_Just remember, there’s always another way._

Maybe that had been the message he needed to hear. That there was another way to face this thing. One where he could look at himself in the mirror after, even if the end result was the same. So rather than slink back, fall into those old habits forged from years of practice, he stepped toward the growing ire, the disbelief, the out and out anger directed at him as the Bliss rep. 

“I know this is a very difficult situation,” he said, voice stronger than he was expecting. “But I would be happy to answer any questions.”

As one, the crowd (mob) turned to him, deepest contempt staring at him from every angle. He swallowed thickly.

Luke turned, giving him a sad smile as he placed one hand on Poe’s shoulder. “Thanks, Poe. But I think it may be best if you go now.”

It was a gentle rebuke, but a rebuke nonetheless. One that stung more than Poe cared to admit. He could handle Rey’s anger. It had been there all along. But Luke’s disappointment? That was a whole other thing.

But still he tried.

“Rey?”

But there was nothing recognizable in those hazel eyes, not even the anger he’d been expecting. Just the sad resignation of a woman about to lose her entire world.

“He’s right. You should go. We’ve got it from here.”

Maybe that wasn’t the message after all.

So he found himself walking back to the only option he had left. Zorii smiled as he approached. “Welcome back to reality.”

There was nothing more he wanted to do in that moment than wipe that smug grin off her face. Too bad she was his ride.

But Zorii was apparently oblivious to the contempt he held for her, chattering away like they hadn’t just destroyed a town and strangely, his life, in one fell swoop.

“Grab your things, I’ve got a car waiting outside. Flight’s in five hours, so we’ve got plenty of time to get down the mountain. Do you know how hard it was to find something direct? Good god, some of these itineraries were over 20 hours. Thank god I have expense policy override.” She blinked at him, realizing for the first time that he wasn’t really listening. Or at least not reacting. “Earth to Poe. Come on. I want to get to the airport in enough time to get some work done.”

“Right, right,” he answered, resigned to his fate. But he was only half listening, his attention split between the woman in front of him and the people he’d come to know and like over the last couple weeks. 

The people who’d told him in no uncertain terms that they didn’t want him.

He looked at the expectant (read: impatient) look on Zorii’s face, knowing that deep down he didn’t want _this._ But he just had to hold out until they made it back to the office. No sense in getting stranded out here. 

“I’ll go pack up.” He turned to head back up the steps, the steps that only days ago he’d climbed with Rey, one thing on their minds, when Zorii’s voice made him pause.

“Poe?” He faced her. “Catch.”

She tossed a small tube to him, Poe snatching it out of the air easily. He looked at the label. Dramamine. 

“You mentioned you had a little difficulty getting up here,” she said, Poe gaping. “Figured you could use it for the ride down.”

He found himself a little touched. That was uncharacteristically thoughtful of her. Almost kind. Maybe this wasn’t the wrong decision after all. Maybe Zorii had changed, too.

“Because I am not paying a $500 cleaning fee if you yak in the car service. So bottoms up.”

Scratch that. Same old Zorii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you on Tuesday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Poe attempts to settle back into his own life, he comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's go time. Let's do this.

In the end, his departure was anticlimactic. There were no long goodbyes, no tortured conversations, he simply packed up his things and walked out the front door like always. 

And if it broke his heart a little? Well, then so be it.

He didn’t even look back as the car pulled away. No point in becoming a pillar of salt for someone who didn’t want him. His focus was on the road ahead, both literally and figuratively. Though as they made their way down the mountain, Poe swallowing thickly against the persistent nausea, he found that the little stack of papers - once his singular lifeline and sanity - didn’t hold the same appeal they once did. 

Because it was Rey’s voice in his head now, her disappointment he saw every time he thought of those listings. 

_ So, you get your dream at the expense of other people’s. _

The truth hurt, but there it was. He had done that. He had used Bliss to get to his own dream, other people be damned. Every time he thought of that bank account, every time he looked at that future place, the place he would buy and make his own, all he would see is the misery he’d created to put it there.

Once again, something tickled at the back of his subconscious, something he wasn’t seeing. But it made no difference that he knew it was there. Like a word on the tip of his tongue, it was as evasive as ever. Only, you didn’t have a thesaurus for a feeling.

So he ignored it, like he ignored the way his stomach roiled with each and every turn. Next to him, Zorii was mostly quiet as she played on her phone, keeping him apprised of emails and deals since the very thought of trying to read or look at a screen at the moment made him swallow very carefully. But the magic of the Dramamine worked, at least far enough to keep his breakfast where it belonged as they pulled up to the airport. Not that he’d had any that morning. Or wanted any now.

He’d never been happier to see an airport in his entire life.

“You’ve got the papers?” she asked for what had to be the sixth time that trip. She’d gone over them with a fine tooth comb prior to leaving the Inn, not letting the driver move until she was certain everything was in order. Which it was. Poe was very good at his job.

He produced said papers again. “Yup.”

“Good. I’ll call the bank to get the wire transfer. I want to get a head start on some of the groundwork for the next phase.” She struck him with a look. “You know, now that I have the papers in hand.”

He rolled his eyes. “And you know, that I was stuck. Or at least, thought I was stuck.”

“Whatever. Let’s find the lounge. We’ve got just over two hours to look at construction bids.”

And just like that, he was back in it. It was almost amazing how easily they slipped into old habits. Their bickering, the easy camaraderie. Almost like Skywalker had never happened at all. 

Away from those penetrating hazel eyes, he wondered if maybe Bliss wasn’t so bad after all. They were good at this.  _ He  _ was good at this. 

Perhaps sticking around wasn’t as terrible an idea as it had seemed.

Plus it wasn’t like he was welcome at Skywalker anymore. The message had been received, loud and clear. And if that thought left an empty ache in his chest? Well, time to throw himself into work.

“I like this one,” he said, sliding over a folder. The front had a rendering of the Inn, slightly updated but mostly keeping the original Bavarian look, those majestic mountains rising in the background.

Zorii barely even looked at it before tossing it to the discard pile. “No.”

For a second he just blinked in confusion. 

“Wait, what?” he asked, reaching over to grab the proposal. “Why? This is by far the lowest bid and makes the most sense given the current state of the building.”

“It’s basically just a remodel.”

“Exactly.”

She got that look on her face, the one that told him the next words out of her mouth were going to be not only infuriating, but patronizing. “Oh, Poe. If I wanted the Skywalker Inn, I would have kept the Skywalker Inn.” Poe could hear his heartbeat in his ears as she fished around for a bid. “Here. I like this one.”

The laminated cover hit the table with a soft thwack, Poe trying to ignore the strange rushing in his ears as he took in the picture.

It was a postmodern monstrosity, the shape vaguely resembling that of a swiss chalet that had been refracted and reinterpreted through a kaleidoscope, all cold metal and wide, reflective glass. Gone were the massive trees and virgin slopes beyond, replaced with a brand new lift and gondola system done in that same brutal style. Against the backdrop of mountains, it looked misshapen, so out of place in all that natural wonder he had to blink. 

“You’re going to raze it?” He was fighting the rising nausea at the thought.

“Of course. Bliss guests are looking for a certain type of charm.” The way she said it indicated they weren’t looking for charm at all. “And we give it to them. Come on, you know the deal.”

He did. In fact, he’d watched his own family business meet the same fate. And then he’d practically thanked her for it. That old feeling started to creep back in, the one that made him start collecting the properties in his folder. He didn’t belong here. Never had.

But Zorii wasn’t even done. “Though I gotta say, I had completely forgotten that we got you from the Hummingbird project until that girl said something.” She laughed to herself, her own biggest fan. “Such a shame about that one.”

Was...was she showing remorse for closing the Hummingbird B&B? It couldn’t be true.

“What do you mean?” he asked, heart hammering in his chest.

“The Hummingbird Suites. We’re winding down operations next month.” Of fucking course it wasn’t remorse for his B&B, it was for her bottom line. “It just never took to the area. Turns out, a small historic town in Georgia wasn’t ready for a five star hotel. Who’d have known.”

He had. And so had his dad. Which they’d told Bliss over and over, their warnings falling on deaf ears.

That roaring got a little louder.

She gave an insouciant little shrug. “You win some, you lose some.”

You win some, you lose some. That’s how she wrote off his family’s life’s work. All the memories of his mother. You win some, you lose some.

Pictures of Skywalker Inn and the Hummingbird flitted through his brain, interspersed with his mom’s warm smile, Finn’s easy laugh, his dad’s golden skin shining in the sun, Luke’s sparkling blue eyes, Rey’s secret little smile, Rey’s eyes glittering in the firelight, Rey’s hips swishing down the slopes, Rey, Rey, Rey.

That noise in his head hit a fever pitch, drowning out everything else in its wake.

_ You win some, you lose some. _

“I quit.”

For once Zorii looked genuinely surprised, her normally smooth face crinkling. “What?”

“I said, I quit.” His words were crisp, exact, leaving no room for interpretation. He got to his feet. “I’ll get you something in writing.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, is this about the bids?” she asked, voice slightly incredulous. “Jeez, calm down. We’re just talking right now.”

He gave a half laugh. “No, Zorii, this isn’t about the bids.”

“Fine. Do you want the entire commission? It’s yours. How about I throw a raise in there, too.”

“It’s not about the money.”

That left her even more dumbfounded.

“Then what?” Something ticked across her face. “Wait, don’t tell me this is about the girl. Ski Lodge Barbie.”

“Her name is Rey,” he said through gritted teeth, still managing to pack up his things. He’d need to get his own ticket out of here, figure things out, but there was no way he was spending another minute with this woman, in this job. “And no, it’s not about her. It’s about me. This is a long time coming. I just finally got the courage to do it.”

He thought of that folder, now forever soured, when it hit him like a lightning bolt to the brain. All movement ceased as the pieces came together in his head, the idea he couldn’t quite grasp solidifying just like that. He turned to Zorii.

“I want to buy the Skywalker Inn.”

She blinked. “You’re out of your goddamn mind.”

A quick mental calculation of his funds on hand told him that was probably the truth. Skywalker was a lot higher than any of the properties he’d been looking at. But he had it. It just wouldn’t leave him with much. Well, anything really.

“No, I think I’m finally seeing clearly.”

Those bright green eyes narrowed at him. “You can’t afford it.”

“I saw the wire transfer. I have it.” Barely. But barely still counted. 

“Well, the price went up.”

“Name it.”

She did.

He blanched. “For fuck’s sake, Zorii. We both know it isn’t worth that much!”

“Isn’t it, though?” Her smile spread slowly across his face, a look he well recognized. Only, he was usually on the same side of the table when she adopted it. “I’d argue that even that’s generous. The land alone is worth more.”

Poe seethed. Of course, she would be like this. Why had he expected anything else? God, he was kicking himself for not thinking about this sooner, before the documents were in Zorii’s hands and the money had changed hands.

But he hadn’t done so well at Bliss for nothing. There was still a bit of shark in him.

“And how much can you afford, Zorii?” he asked, pinning her with his stare. “How many more failures?”

She laughed. “Failure? It’s a little early to be declaring that. We haven’t even remodeled yet.”

“But you’re ready for it, right? Because it’s coming.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” she scoffed, though there was something in her eyes that told him he’d hit close.

“Oh, I think I know  _ best.  _ Who else spent the last nearly two weeks learning every facet of their business, all their relationships and the interconnectedness with the town?” Now, it was his turn to laugh. “And if there’s one thing I learned, not a single one of them will help you. Even if it affects their business. You’ll find no one to work for you, no one to sell to you, no one to stay with you. So I hope you’re ready to bring everything and everyone with you up that mountain when you come.”

“That’s bullshit. Money talks. They’ll sell to me. And if they like the place so much, some of those regulars will be mine, too.”

“And how much are you willing to bet on that?”

For the first time, she looked a little nervous.

“Because I’m willing to bet that mommy dearest and the board aren’t impressed with your current record. How many more times will one of your pet projects be allowed to fail before they find you something to do elsewhere in the company? Or maybe not in the company at all.”

It was a low blow, using knowledge he hadn’t exactly come by honestly. Preying on fears she’d shared with him once upon a time. He watched as those words sunk in. 

She kept her voice carefully even, looking daggers at him. “What are you proposing?” 

It was almost too easy. A pro forma he had saved on his laptop, two signatures, and the airline lounge’s printer, and it was done. 

He tried not to throw up as he called his bank and arranged the wire transfer, the sum left behind low enough to set his palms to sweating. If this didn’t work, if they turned him away or worse, he had no clue what he was going to do. 

As soon as the confirmation came through, Zorii got up. “I would say lovely doing business with you, but we’d both know I was lying.” There was a moment of hesitation. “You’re really doing this?”

Wasn’t that the question of the day? Was he really doing this? Did he really just clear out his life savings for a woman he’d known less than two weeks?

The document in his hand said that yes, yes he was.

“I am.”

She nodded, something a little sad about the way she looked at him. “I hope she’s worth it.”

That was no question at all. “She is.”

“Good luck.” Zorii put a hand on his shoulder, nodding with a sad little smile as she made to leave the airport lounge. “And if you ever get into hot water, you can always call Bliss.”

Poe snorted. “Not a chance in hell.”

“That’s probably for the best.” But her smile was genuine as she lifted a hand before disappearing out the door to catch her flight.

Left alone, Poe found himself a little short of breath as the magnitude of what he’d just done hit him. 

He’d just bought an Inn. One he could barely afford. And not just any Inn, the Skywalker Inn.

There were practical things to do, call a car service he couldn’t afford (but isn’t that what credit cards were for?), take another Dramamine, figure out what he was going to say to Rey. But as he stood out in front of the airport waiting for his ride, there was only one person he wanted to talk to.

So, he took out his phone, found a contact he was ashamed to admit he hadn’t touched it in well over a year, and dialed.

One ring, two rings, three…

Kes Dameron answered on the third ring. 

“Yell-lo.”

Just the sound of his voice was enough to have Poe swallowing down tears. But he pushed through. 

“Hi, Dad,” he croaked weakly, clearing his throat so the next words came out a little more strong. “It’s Poe.”

“I’d guessed as much. There’s only one person who calls me ‘dad.’” On the other end of the line, his dad gave an affable chuckle. Like no time had passed at all. Like they hadn’t barely spoken since Poe left to join Bliss. “How you doing, son? Have a good Christmas? Your aunts and I missed you.”

Poe made a noncommittal sound, remembering the way his father’s sisters used to fuss over them after his mom. 

Silence stretched between, the awkwardness of the call front and center. But not for long.

“As much as I love to hear from you, and I do, is everything okay, kiddo? You sound… different.”

Poe let out a little chuckle. Ain’t that the understatement of the year. Well, better get on with it. There was a reason he called after all.

“So, I did a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Tuesday!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe returns to Skywalker Inn, grand gesture in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! I present for your reading pleasure, the penultimate chapter of Snowed In at the Skywalker Inn

The ride back up the mountain was just as miserable as he remembered, his stomach lurching at every turn, stretching that Dramamine to its breaking point. Apparently twice in one day was a big no.

But he couldn’t exactly afford the cleaning fee (let’s be honest, he couldn’t even afford this ride), so he swallowed carefully and tried to keep his mind off the hairpin turns. Though the roiling of his stomach wasn’t only to do with the swaying car. 

Rey.

Would she even talk to him? They hadn’t exactly parted on good terms. She’d lied, and he’d come off as a selfish prick, and who knew what kind of scene he’d be walking into at the Skywalker. But he took a deep breath and tried to remember his father’s words.

_ Poe finished his rundown of what had happened to proverbial crickets, a silence so thick he’d thought that Kes had hung up for a second. _

_ “Dad?” _

_ There was a chuckle on the other end, accompanied by a low whistle. “Well, I gotta say, you never do things half way do you?” _

_ Poe felt himself laugh despite the terror that had lodged itself in his chest. “I suppose not.” _

_ “Did you really show her a bunch of properties and think she’d pat you on the back?” _

_ “Ok, ok, I get it, Dad. Bad move.” Poe rolled his eyes so hard he was afraid they’d stick. _

_ “No, really. I mean, I’m no Romeo but I thought I’d at least taught you better than that when it came to women.” _

_ “You do remember they all ended up dead in that play, right?” _

_ There was a slight pause. “Well, then maybe it’s good I was never a Romeo.” _

_ “Dad…” _

_ “I know, I know, that’s not what you’re asking.” He grew quiet for a moment, obviously considering. “Listen, that’s one hell of a romantic gesture, buying her inn and all. All I got your mom was a ring.” _

_ Poe knew all about that ring. It had been left to him, for the right partner. And when he left to join Bliss, his dad had refused to give it to him. Rightfully so. If ever there had been a wrong partner for him, it was Zorii Bliss. Thankfully, his dad knew him better than he knew himself at that point. _

_ “Yeah, but do you think it will work?” Poe picked nervously at a thread on his coat, still far too thin for this kind of weather, even off the mountain.  _

_ “It’s not gonna be the inn that brings her back, though I can’t imagine it hurting. It’s gonna be your words. Say what you mean, mean what you say, and then you gotta leave it up to her.” _

It had sounded so simple when his dad said it, but now, as they made their way closer to the Inn, every single word he’d wanted to say to her flew right out of his head. Not to mention the thought of that last part: leave it up to her. Because even though he had bought the Inn for her, Rey might not be so forgiving. There was a possibility that even with the deed he might be out on his ass in another hour.

He looked out the window, the sun well and truly setting as fat flakes of snow fell all around them. It had picked up over the last hour or so, Poe glad that he hadn’t wasted any time getting back here. Wouldn’t it be the icing on the cake if after all this, he’d been snowed out?

But that did little to ease the knot in his stomach, especially as they took a final turn and the “Welcome to Hoth Mountain” sign came into view. Well, it was now or never. 

Poe thanked the driver as they came to a stop in front of the Inn, trying not to panic as he was left at the entrance with only his bag. 

Skywalker Inn rose before him, lit up in all its impressive glory. From here, it looked warm and inviting, the windows providing peeks into the lobby where a fire was roaring. But looks could be deceiving. He could only imagine that a very cold welcome was waiting for him within.

Well, time to pay the piper.

He walked through the doors, enveloped instantly in that cozy Skywalker charm. It looked exactly as he’d remembered it, which was a stupid thought since he’d barely left six hours ago. But those six hours had been transformative, at least for him, and he had half expected everything to change accordingly. But no, it was the same two story lobby, the same gorgeous staircase, the same giant fireplace (though he assumed the fire was new).

“Welcome to the Skywalker Inn!” came a cheerful voice from the front desk. A voice he’d know anywhere. He took a step forward and the voice fell flat. “Oh, it’s you.”

Rey had changed in the time he’d been gone - at least, her clothes had. She was in a long sweater that hung to her thighs, the soft pair of leggings underneath ending in a pair of stylish boots. Her cheeks were pink, probably from rage, but it was a look that still suited her.

All he managed to get out was a pretty lame, “Hey.”

“Haven’t you done enough damage?” she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. “Or did Zorii change her mind and decide to add insult to injury by sending you to do the wind down.”

Oh, he definitely should have practiced more on the way up. Because now that he was face to face with her, even the few words he’d planned to say escaped him. And that was before they had an audience.

Because of course the second she raised her voice, Finn’s head popped out of the office, pinning Poe down with his glare. And Luke materialized from the hall leading to the dining room, his expression one of pity as he looked from Rey to Poe and back again. In fact, guests were coming out of the woodwork to see round two of the epic showdown. Even Dio came out from behind the desk to give him a rare growl. Poe swallowed thickly. Wasn’t there anything else on the schedule for that night?

Finally, he looked down at the paper in his hand, and remembered.

“No, I’m not here for that. I quit Bliss.” He looked up, but Rey’s face remained as impassive as ever. “I’m sorry, Rey.”

“Sorry? I think it’s a little late for all that.”

“Please. Just hear me out.”

She shook her head. “That’s pretty rich coming from you. You really are shameless, aren’t you? Do you think that just because you grew a conscience - belatedly, might I add - that I’d just forgive you?” She scoffed, telling him the answer to that question plain as day. “Well, hurry up and say what you need to say. I have an inn to run, at least for the next week or so.”

“I bought you an inn,” he blurted, his eyes going wide at his own lack of finesse. At one point, he’d been good at this, hadn’t he? Again, he remembered the paper in his hand, thrusting it out for her.

If it was even possible, Rey’s expression turned darker. “I don’t want one of your Bliss cast offs,” she spat, though the effect was weakened by the way her voice cracked. “I want  _ my _ inn. The inn that has been in my family for generations, the place I grew up in, where I imagined raising my kids one day. I certainly don’t want something you purchased out of guilt with your blood money.”

Ok, that was a little dramatic. There was no blood involved. But Poe was undeterred.  _ Say what you mean, mean what you say, and then you gotta leave it up to her. _ Only, she had to actually listen to him first for this to work.

“Something tells me you might like this particular guilt purchase.” Again, he held out the sheet of paper, this time a little more insistent.

Though she was still glaring at him, those gorgeous eyes narrowed in thinly veiled suspicion, curiosity got the better of her and she snatched it out of his hand. Poe held his breath as her eyes scanned the sheet, the effect on her face instantaneous. 

She looked up at him, the uncertainty on her face nearly breaking his heart. She didn’t want to let herself hope. “What is this?”

He took a step forward, accepting her question as an invitation. From here, he could see the glossy one-pager he’d printed out, the gorgeous Bavarian style inn on the front very familiar indeed. “That’s the inn I bought.”

There was a beat. “But this is…”

“The Skywalker Inn,” he finished for her, unable to keep the smile from his face. “I bought the Skywalker Inn from Bliss.”

He (and what appeared to be every guest in the Inn) held his breath waiting for her response. 

Which never came.

After a few seconds passed, Poe got nervous. After thirty, he was worried. And after a full minute, his heart was hammering loud enough that he swore Rey (and probably the entire lobby) could hear it. 

“Uh, Rey?”

But she was just looking at the sheet, eyes shining in unshed tears. After what felt like an eternity, she finally looked up. “You bought me the Inn.”

“Not quite.” The hope from Rey’s face was dashed in an instant. Sweet Jesus he could have put that better. Which is why he stumbled to correct it. “I want to sell you the Inn. No funny business. Exact price you were paid for it, and I transfer the deed immediately. I can be out of your life forever in under ten minutes.”

Though she was still eerily silent (something that must have been a first for her based solely off the worried expressions of both Finn and Luke), she appeared to be mulling that over as she kept her eyes trained on the page in front of her.

Now for the moment of truth. Poe took a deep breath. “Or…”

Her eyes met his. “Or?”

“Or, you allow me to be an investor. 50/50. We take our surplus, and put it back into the Inn. Upgrade the plumbing, refresh the rooms, pay off any debts.” He dug into his bag for a second, coming up with the bid Zorii had dismissed out of hand. “It’s all in here, and it’s shockingly under budget.” It was. And they’d have plenty left over between the two of them to fund any emergencies and still stay in the black. Without further delay, he handed it over to the still silent Rey.

She flipped through the proposal. “What are these?” she asked, pointing to a page near the back. Poe took a look.

“Private cottages. Or we could call them chalets, if we wanted.” It was one of the things (besides the fact that almost nothing changed inside the Inn) that had sold him on this particular builder. “They’re low enough that there will be little to no effect on the view, and the margins will be insane. People would pay anything for the privacy and unadulterated views.”

If he was expecting a reaction, he was sorely disappointed, Rey simply going back to her perusal of the packet as if there wasn’t an entire inn waiting with bated breath for her answer. 

When she had finally finished, and the last page was shut, she looked up at him, her expression inscrutable.

“If I gave the word, you’d really sell me the Inn for exactly what I had on hand and walk away?” she asked, her tone even. It was like they were strangers. “No questions asked?”

Poe’s heart gave a lurch. Oh, no. He was about to get rejected. This definitely wasn’t the way he was expecting this to go. You made the grand gesture, and then you got the girl. It’s how this worked. 

But his dad’s words rose to the forefront of his mind once again. Say what you mean. Mean what you say. Then you gotta leave it up to her.

“No questions asked,” he managed to croak out, hoping he had kept even a speck of his dignity.

It would kill him. It really would. But he’d recoup his losses, find a much cheaper property to dote on, preferably someplace warm 9 or 10 months of the year, and he’d find a way to nurse his broken heart. 

And it wasn’t only Rey he was thinking about. No, this place had managed to get under his skin the way no place since the Hummingbird had. So while his heart broke for Rey, it also broke for Luke’s caring smile and Dio’s mournful stare and Finn’s easy camaraderie, all of which he’d also be losing. 

Rey nodded to herself, seemingly deciding his fate. “Option 2.”

For a second Poe’s mind went completely blank. But that was… 

“You want me to stay?”

Her face softened into that smile he’d come to love (yes, love) over the past few weeks. “Of course, I want you to stay.”

Though he wanted to sob in relief, Poe attempted to keep his cool. She hadn’t exactly said they were anything more business associates. “Of course? It seemed a little touch and go there for a while.”

“Well, you had sold my Inn to a rather unscrupulous buyer.” There was a mischievous glint to her eyes. “But you came through in the end. And no one can ever accuse you of skimping on the grand gestures.”

“You liked that, huh?”

Her smile went wide. “No, I loved that.”

And still, Poe didn’t dare to hope. Not when his own hopes had been dashed so frequently. So he stuck out a hand, and in his best business voice he asked, “Partners?”

Rey gave his outstretched hand half a look before grabbing it and tugging him into a searing kiss, nothing about it screaming “business associates.”

Around them, the guests and Finn and Luke burst into applause, a few catcalls and cheers thrown in for good measure. Even Dio gave a mournful howl.

And when they finally pulled back what felt like minutes later, both panting accordingly, Rey’s smile was all he saw, the word on her lips like music to his ears.

“Partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter on Sunday, this was the end of the story. But then yesterday, I realized that this story absolutely needed a little epilogue, which I immediately wrote and will be posting on Thursday! 
> 
> See you then!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Poe's first Christmas as a part owner of Skywalker Inn, and he has quite the surprise planned for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here! Hope you enjoy this little peek into the Inn a year later.

There were days Poe hated his job. 

Those were the days when the computer crashed or the dryer broke, when someone flushed a toy car and flooded half the floor. The days when Poe rued the day he dropped his entire life to live on the side of a mountain that frequently hit temperatures well below zero. The days when six families were checking in, twelve were checking out, only three rooms were ready, and at least two of the maids had called in sick. 

But today was Christmas Eve, his first as co-owner of the Skywalker Inn. The last year had been nothing short of magical - plumbing issues and sick maids aside. Sure, construction had been a headache, but the Inn looked better than ever, and just in time for the holiday season.

Yes, the stocking had been hung, the tree was in the process of getting decorated, and heavenly smells wafted from the direction of the dining room. Everything was going according to plan. He touched the slight bulge in his pocket, the last step of those carefully orchestrated plans.

“Nervous?” asked Kes, nearly making him jump out of his skin. His father chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Kes had made his way up the mountain a few months after Poe purchased Skywalker and had yet to make his way back down. The mountain air suited him, and he and Luke were like two peas in a pod. It didn’t hurt that Kes knew a thing or two about the business as well, pitching in where he could and using his expertise to make the gardens absolutely spectacular in the summer. 

“Has anyone ever told you it’s rude to sneak up on someone?” Especially someone who was getting ready to propose.

Which of course Kes knew. “Is that a ring in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Poe’s heart threatened to hammer out of his chest. “Shh!” He looked around frantically, but they appeared to be alone. 

Naturally, Kes waved him off. “Oh, come on. She’s nowhere near us. Your secret’s safe.” 

Catching Rey’s eye from across the room, his heart settled when he realized his father was right. She smiled at him, lifting a hand in greeting before turning her attention back to the cookie she was decorating with Max, Dio keeping careful watch for anything that dropped. 

“See, told you.” His father gave him a hearty pat on the back. “Everything ready?”

Poe nodded, his nerves flaring up again. Months of planning had come down to this. Now all he could do was wait and hope it went off without a hitch. “Yup. I’ll slip Chewie the ring when he comes in, and when he calls Rey to collect her “gift,” I’ll get down on one knee.”

Kes’s smile went wide. “Atta boy.”

Poe returned the smile, grateful for his father’s renewed presence in his life. It had been a long road to forgiveness, but they’d traveled it together, and now their relationship was stronger than ever. Maybe a little too strong, judging by the easy way in which he butted in to Poe’s life these days. Oh well. A small price to pay.

Speaking of nosy fathers, Luke sidled over, looking far too casual. “Everything set?”

Poe tried not to roll his eyes. If Rey hadn’t figured it out, it would be a miracle. 

“Yes. Everything’s a go.”

Luke smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. “Good, good. We’ll be doing lights and singing in ten. Then it’s showtime.”

Poe’s stomach gave a not wholly unpleasant lurch. Showtime.

“What are you three doing over here?” asked Rey as she approached the men in her life, a rather suspicious look in her eye. But she passed Poe a mug of cocoa, which he knew without tasting would be spiked with heavy pour of his favorite bourbon. Did he mention he loved this woman? “Up to no good, I assume.”

“Always,” answered Kes, leaning over to press a kiss to his future daughter-in-law’s cheek. They had been fast friends as well, Poe still not quite used to them ganging up on him. “We’ll leave you two kids.” 

At that, Kes and Luke joined the rest of the guests in their merry making, the clock continuing to tick down. Poe took a hearty sip of cocoa. It burned all the way down.

“Thanks for the save,” he said when the fathers were finally out of earshot. He put an arm around Rey’s shoulders, drawing her close. “And for the cocoa.”

Their heights were so perfectly matched, Rey barely had to tilt her head to place a kiss on his cheek. “I could see you needed saving. What were they going on about this time?”

To save himself from having to answer, he placed a much more lingering kiss on her lips, tasting chocolate and bourbon in equal measure. 

“Mmm,” she muttered as soon as they pulled back. “Maybe we should skip the festivities for some alone time.”

Poe tried not to look as panicked as he felt. No small task as he was definitely panicking. But he popped on what he hoped was a non-panicked smile, and did his best.

“And miss the tree lighting? The Dads would be so disappointed. Not to mention the guests.” That was true at least. 

Rey accepted it without suspicion. “I know, I know. And look at you, so dutiful.” She leaned in, lowering her voice. “Is it bad that I find that hot?”

This time Poe’s smile was genuine. And a little suggestive. “Not at all.” He kissed her again.

When they finally parted, they were both panting, Rey’s cheeks a little pinker for it. 

“You are not making this any easier,” she mumbled into his lips, biting her slightly swollen lower lip in a way that always drove him wild.

“Neither are you.” It was true, now there was a ring in his pocket AND he was happy to see her. He’d need several deep, cleansing breaths before Santa arrived. “But good things come to those who wait.”

Her next words were spoken directly into his ear. “And since I’m so good at waiting, I expect to come more than once.”

A shiver went down his spine at the promise of a very diverting evening. And she hadn’t even seen the ring yet.

“Your wish is my command.” 

She gifted him with one of those wide smiles, all white, even teeth.

“Come on guys, we’re gonna do the lights!” called Luke from across the lobby, breaking their little interlude. 

Rey started forward, tugging his hand a little. “You coming?”

“I’m right behind you.”

With another smile, he watched her go, taking a deep breath. Showtime.

Yes, there were days when Poe hated his job. 

But as he touched the little velvet box containing his mother’s ring, he knew for certain that today was not one of those days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote! Number 14 long fic is officially in the books.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking this one through. It's been a fun escape this holiday season (and beyond).
> 
> Now, which of my 8 WIPs to pick up next? Decisions, decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo are you with me on another Hallmark journey? I have a ton of this written so far, so I'm planning on dropping at least another chapter this week (maybe more? if there's interest?). I thought about maybe saving it until closer to Christmas, but I'm honestly too excited to wait.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
